


A Magical Push

by JSottri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens thieves, F/F, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Gay mess Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Magic, Mxy is Team Supercorp, Mxy is a Supercorp Shipper, Mxy is the weirdest matchmaker, Romantic Supergirl, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, magical spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri
Summary: Mxyzptlk appears again and charms Kara’s suit, giving her the courage to court and flirt with Lena everytime she is dressed as Supergirl.When Lena has to help the D.E.O. with a case, it gives the superhero more opportunities to interact with the young Luthor. But will Lena pay more attention to Supergirl than to a certain blonde reporter?





	1. Mxy's Recipe for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my second Supercorp fanfic. Mxy's powers were very interesting for me, so I thought 'Hey, what if Mxy were a Supercorp shipper after he understood Kara wasn't for him?' And this is the result of that.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

Supergirl and Agent Alex Danvers arrived at the D.E.O. to meet with Director J’onn J’onzz, after a failed chase of shapeshifter aliens who’d been stealing from banks and jewelry stores.

The aliens’ ability to change their physical appearances helped them to hide until being out of track, and they used briefcases made of lead, so Kara couldn’t track the stolen goods.

“It’s the third time in less than a week.” Kara said, frustrated.

“We can’t identify them J’onn, they know how to hide.” Alex told the director.

“I know. They’re Siphtars, from the Canis Galaxy, that’s their specialty. Agent Schott entered the security cameras’ system, but the thieves avoided them; and I can’t read their minds neither.” J’onn said, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the videos from the cameras on the screens.

“Our only advantage is that Siphtars can’t replicate human form, they can’t transform into humans or similar species, only other kind of beings, and I mean many, many others.” Winn chose that moment to talk then.

“And we can’t go and arrest every alien on the streets hoping they are the thieves disguised.” Alex said.

J’onn got lost in thought for a moment.

“Maybe we can use the help of Lena Luthor and her Alien Detection Device, at least a modified version of it.”

At the mention of the young CEO, Kara’s heart sped up, as it had being doing recently everytime anyone talked about the dark-haired woman.

 “Supergirl,” the martian called for Kara’s attention, “Do you think Miss Luthor will be willing to help us?

“Yeah, of course, I will talk to her later as Supergirl.” The blonde assured.  J’onn nodded and left the room, while Winn went back to his computer.

“But for now,” Kara smiled brightly at Alex, “I’m having brunch with her as Kara Danvers.”

“Will you finally ask her out on a date?” Alex asked, in a teasing tone.

“I…I hope so.” The blonde answered, shyly. “Brunch will be the perfect time for doing it, so, yeah, I may.”

“And have you decided if you will tell her you’re Supergirl first?” Alex asked then.

“I…Rao, I don’t know Alex! It’s so frustrating, I can’t even ask her on a date, how would I tell her I’m Supergirl? I wouldn’t stand if she hates me.”

Alex gave her a sympathetic look.

“Now, I better go, I don’t wanna be late.” She finally said, nervous. “Wish me luck!” She exclaimed, walking towards the D.E.O.’s balcony before flying through the sky.

“Good luck!” Alex shouted, even though Kara was already in the air, she knew her sister had heard her.

The red-haired agent sighed; she hoped this time Kara could ask Lena, after many failed intents. Maggie even had given her advise about how to ask her, but her sister just couldn’t. Lena was a good woman who had gained Alex’s trust, and she wanted Kara to be happy. Sighing again, Alex went to her fight practice of the day.

_____

There had passed more than a year since the Daxamite invasion, since Mon-El had left Earth, and Kara had done really well; she had moved on and was herself again.

Lena had been the person who had been by Kara’s side the most, besides Alex. The young Luthor had been her anchor through that difficult chapter in the superhero’s life. Lena had healed Kara’s heart in more than a sense.

Now, Kara couldn’t be surer about her feeling towards Lena, feelings that were more than platonic and that maybe had been there even before Mon-El left. The things Lena made her feel couldn’t been compared to anything she had felt before and she wanted to believe that Lena felt the same.

Kara only hoped she could gain the courage to ask Lena out on a first date, action that had been failing her for the past weeks.

She landed behind the L-Corp building, -Lena was half of time there and half of the time in CatCo since she bought the Media Company- and changed clothes fast, putting on her glasses and fixing her hair in a low ponytail. She entered the building and saluted Jess when she arrive at Lena’s floor.

“Miss Luthor is waiting for you, Miss Danvers.” The assistant told her, smiling. Kara thanked her and entered the office.

 “Kara, hey, come in.” The beautiful green-eyed woman greeted her with a warm smile and a hug.

“Hi Lena.” Kara smiled in the hug. If Alex could see her, she would surely teased her about the heart eyes she was sending the CEO after they separate.

“The food is ready, come on.” Lena told her, going to sit on the couch, where takeover boxes were waiting for them in the little table in front.

 “I brought your favorite, and maybe you can try some kale today?” She asked.

Kara shook her head.

“Whomever had said Green is Life, they didn’t know kale for sure.” _Or kryptonite._ Kara thought.

Lena only laughed.

“Well, I tried.” She said, and Kara smiled warmly.

They sat on the couch and started eating, all while talking about their projects in common. Kara talking about how Snapper was always finding ways to make her work more difficult and Lena asking more about the reporters schedules.

“So, Snapper will have you occupied all week, then?” Lena asked, before eating the last remainder of her salad.

“Well, actually…” It was the perfect moment to ask the brunette out for dinner on the week, or weekend maybe, if she was busy. “Actually, I- I was hopping that…that…” She hesitated. Wow, wasn’t it hot in there?

Lena frowned.

“Kara, are you okay? You’re blushing.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Lena, I…I was hopping, if you are not too busy, that maybe you…amh, you…”

“Yes?”

“That maybe you…you…you would give me a quote?” Kara finally said, grimacing internally at her cowardice. “We always need quotes from our Boss.”

“Of course Kara, you know I’m always available to give you a quote, anything for my favorite reporter.” Lena said, smiling and placing her hand over Kara’s.

Kara nodded with a sad smile.

“Thanks Lena, you’re the best.”

Lena smiled at her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The brunette asked again.

“Of course! I’m fine, I’m totally fine, umh, and I have to go, I still need to finish a report and all that.” The blonde said, getting up. “I’ll see you later at CatCo, okay? Bye!” She hurried towards the door.

“Oh, bye Kara.” Lena answered, confused.

Kara left the office and without looking at Jess, she entered the elevator.

“Ugh!” She let out an exclamation. Then her head collapsed with a side of the elevator, leaving a hole on the structure. After seeing this, she let out other exclamation.

Why couldn’t she just ask Lena? It was a simple question, and she was Supergirl for Rao’s sake! Apparently she could fight big and powerful aliens without a trace of fear, but she couldn’t ask her crush for a date.

Disappointed, she exited the building, changed again in her supersuit and took at the sky to go home, resigned to never ask Lena out.

_____

In a far dimension, an attractive and mysterious man was looking all that was happening to Kara through a kind of magical portal. It was Mxyzptlk, who was being following Kara’s life since he had returned to his dimension.

He couldn’t help but to feel sorry for the superhero’s love situation. He’d accepted he wasn’t Kara’s true love, but he knew that Man-Hell wasn’t neither and he had been glad when the daxamite slave owner had left Earth. Blandsome was certainly the worst candidate ever.

 Now, Lena Luthor on the other hand, was a different story. The woman was intelligent, kind, brave, funny and gorgeous. She understood the superhero and was always there for her. Yep, Lena was the perfect match for his dear Kara, but somehow, his beautiful ex-braid to be couldn’t confess her feelings to the Luthor girl, making herself miserable because of that.

Well, Mxy couldn’t stand there without doing something to help his dearest Kara, he would give her the courage she needed.

Concentrating, he lift his hands in front of the portal, where it was showing Kara flying over National City, and suddenly he threw waves of blue magic towards it. The magic crossed throughout dimensions, landing all over Kara, who only felt a little tickling on her back and continued flying.

Mxy smiled and jumped, happy because of his victory. Now, there was only matter of time for both girls to confess their feelings and being together.

Satisfied, he closed the portal and went to search for more fun stuff to do.

_____

It was 10:00 at night, and Lena was still in her office at L-Corp. It was just the news that had picked her attention before she could leave the office: Supergirl was visible on the TV screen, stopping the National City Subway from a disastrous crash due to a fail on the machinery, making it gone out of control.

The D.E.O. agents, who had appeared to help, and close people, cheered the Girl of Steel and she smiled brightly. The screen showed how she talked quickly with Agent Danvers before leaving the place.

Lena turned off the TV and returned to her desk to collect her purse and laptop when she heard the soft landed of feet in her balcony. When she turned her gaze, she saw National City hero standing there. The blonde had her hands on her hips in her typical pose, hair and cape moving with the soft wind, a confident smile in her face and blue eyes brighting, looking at the CEO intensely.

Lena smiled at her.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The brunette asked, as the young superhero entered the office.

“Good evening, Miss Luthor.” The blonde answered her, without stopping her smile.  “I’m here to ask you for a favor, but also I wanted to make sure you went home soon, it’s pretty late already.” Supergirl stood in front of Lena.

“Oh, well, don’t worry, I was just collecting my things to go home, I already called my driver; thank you for your concern. And tell me, how can I help you?” Lena asked, smiling at her as well.

“The D.E.O. needs your help. We’re having problems with some aliens, and we may use you alien detector technology. Director J’onzz is asking to talk with you so he can explain the details, whenever you have time.”

“Of course Supergirl, I would be glad to help. Please, tell Director J’onzz I will be visiting him at the D.E.O. tomorrow, it’s 6:00p.m. okay?.”

“Perfect. Thank you Miss Luthor, you’re…amazing.” Supergirl got closer to the CEO, looking intensely at her.

Lena frowned a little due to Supergirl’s attitude, but didn’t banished her smile.

“Oh, please, you’re the amazing one, I watched the news, good job saving National City’s Subway.” Lena said, crossing her arms in front of her and trying to fix her gaze in other thing that wasn’t the blonde’s eyes.

“Thank you. Maybe next time I could have a reward.”

“A reward?” The young CEO asked.

“Yeah, maybe a kiss from a beautiful lady.” Supergirl said, looking at the other girl’s lips.

At this comment, Lena couldn’t help but blush and averted the blonde’s gaze.

The superhero smiled even more, seeing the effect she was having on the other woman, and started to walk to the balcony again, separating from her.

“Thank you again, Miss Luthor. I’ll inform Director J’onzz about your visit tomorrow. Have a lovely night.” Supergirl told her.

“You too, Supergirl.” Lena could answer, still blushing.

Supergirl winked at her and then gave a little jump to fly.

Lena looked at her empty balcony for some more minutes, confused, not understanding what had happened. Had Supergirl been flirting with her? Why suddenly the Superhero was acting like that?

_“What is happening, Kara?” Lena asked at herself._

 


	2. Don't you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't remember what she did as Supergirl, and Lena is trying to figured out what is happening, specially when Supergirl continues flirting with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, we'll see a little of Lena's thoughts and Kara's confusion.

“Ponytail!” Kara heard Snapper yelled as soon as she was on her desk the next morning. He was even grumpier since he returned from his sabbatical.

“Yes, sir?” Kara asked him, entering his office, almost failing in rolling her eyes.

“Have you heard about those aliens who have been stolen banks without being traped?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fine, why don’t you go with Miss Luthor and ask her about her opinion? Do this kind of things make our boss change her view about aliens? Could she start to see aliens as her brother and mother see them?” Snapper said, while checking some papers with notes.

Kara sighed.

“Do you really want to ask her that?”

“No, **_you_** will ask her that.” Snapper said.

“Fine, I will do it.” Kara said, this time rolling her eyes and leaving Snapper’s office.

She grabbed her cellphone.

_Hey Lena! Will you come to CatCo soon? Do you think you could give me that quote today? We can go to that restaurant with the big salads dishes. K._

_Hey you! Of course, I’m just arriving to CatCo, and I have a meeting until noon, so, I’ll see you in 5? L._

_“Great, see ya soon! K._

Kara smiled. Seeing Lena always cheered her up.

_____

On her road to CatCo, Lena thought about Kara’s attitude the former night. She knew Kara was Supergirl of course, she was surprised that National City’s Citizens hadn’t notice it yet, but she didn’t understand the behavior her friend had had as the caped hero.

The brunette had strong feelings for Kara, the reporter had been the first person to trust in her, to see more than the Luthor name and to want to be her friend, just for being herself, Lena. Kara had been like the sunshine in her life, a light of hope that had given her enthusiasm to continue and believe, after all that happened with Lex and her mother.

Maybe, just maybe, Kara had feeling for her too? But then, why hadn’t the blonde told her nothing as Kara? Why as Supergirl?

Lena decided to wait to her lunch with Kara to see how the blonde acted towards her, and maybe she would express subtly her feelings towards the reporter by invited her as her plus one to the gala L-Corp would be hosting soon. Maybe Kara was shy to express herself.

She arrived at CatCo, where Kara was waiting for her on the lobby.

 “Lena, hi!” She greeted her with a bright smile.

Lena smiled as well.

“Did I make you wait long?”

“No, no, come on, we can go now.”

Soon, they were at the restaurant Kara had suggested.

“Let’s order and while we wait, you can ask me whatever you want.” Lena suggested.

Kara agreed.

The blonde asked the young Luthor the necessary to fill the reporter Snapper had order her, excusing herself for asking things that she knew were rude.

“Don’t worry, I know how Snapper is.” Lena assured her.

The brunette hadn’t noticed a different behavior in Kara, so it was a good time to mention Supergirl.

“And, off the record, I will help the government agency which Supergirl works with, in the alien thieves subject, Supergirl herself came yesterday to my office to ask my help.”

“Oh, really?” Kara asked.

“Yes, and, she acted a little…off.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, as I saw it, she seemed to be…flirting with me.”

“What?” Kara asked. She didn’t remember doing that. She only had gone to ask Lena for help, in a completely normal way.

“I mean, maybe I was tired and maybe I was seeing things, but, well, she was in my personal space and she saw my lips after commenting about a kiss.”

Kara was speechless. She really didn’t remember doing that.

“Maybe…maybe she was tired too? And she acted weird because of that.”

“Yeah, maybe is that.” Lena, said, noticing Kara was confused as well. Was she really alucinating then? Was she really so thirsty that her mind was building sceneries?

“By the way, Kara,” Lena started, “L-Corp will be hosting a gala next saturday, because of the Luthor’s Hospital New Surgery Area, and I would really like you to be my companion.” Lena said, a hopeful smile adorning her face.

Kara looked surprised for a moment but then she smiled.

“Of-of course Lena, It will be my honor!”

Lena smiled brightly, causing Kara to smile at her as well.

In that moment, Lena’s alarm rang, alerting her about her meeting.

“I’m so sorry Kara, but I have to go, or I will not make it for my meeting at L-Corp.”

“Oh, it’s okay, thank you Lena, and I promise not to make a harsh article about you, boss.” Kara said, winking and getting up to give Lena a hug.

“I trust you.” Lena said, returning the hug.

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Lena said, walking away. Kara saw her go with an enamored gaze, and then her mind went to Lena’s words, about her behavior as Supergirl. Before she could analyze further, her phone rang.

“Kara, there is a big alien causing damage at the south of the city. It seems scared, we thinks is acting due to fear, maybe you can communicate better with it.” Alex’s voice sounded on the other extreme of the line.

“On my way.” Kara said, leaving the restaurant.

_____

Supergirl was trying to not hurt the alien, who seemed more scared than dangerous. It was natural, it wanted to protect itself.

Finally, Supergirl could communicate with the big green alien and it allowed the DEO agents to take it to a safe place. Everything was fine again.

Later, Alex and Maggie were at Kara’s apartment, having a late brunch.

“Hey, good job over there, Supergirl.” Maggie told Kara, giving her a plate full of potstickers.

“Thanks Maggie.” The blonde said, absently.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, sensing Kara’s behavior inmediately.

“Oh, it’s nothing important. Well, maybe it is, but is nothing bad, or maybe it is?” Kara said, rambling.

“Okay, first breathe, and now, tell us, what’s happening?” Alex said, placing her hands over Kara’s arms, caringly.

“I had lunch with Lena today, and she told me some strange things.”

“Strange in a good sense or in a bad sense?” Maggie asked.

“How is it possible to be strange in a good sense?” Kara asked. Maggie gave her a mischievous grin, raising one eyebrow.

 “Oh, Maggie, gross! I haven’t even ask her out on a date. But…I think Supergirl is trying to do it.”

“So, you’re trying to ask her as Supergirl?” Alex asked.

“No, I mean that Supergirl is trying to ask her. Lena told me that last night Supergirl acted flirteous towards her, and I don’t remember doing that.”

“So, Lena thinks Supergirl was flirting with her, but you didn’t do that.” Alex said.

Kara nodded.

“Maybe Luthor knows who you are, and is so in love with you that she is seeing things.” Maggie offered as an answer.

“Oh, come on, Lena doesn’t know I’m Supergirl, and I still don’t know if she likes me in that way.” Kara said, then she thought for a moment. “Maybe it is just a misunderstanding, maybe I acted a little braver than usual and she took it as flirting. Oh, Rao, I hope I didn’t scare her.”

“Kara, first of all, Lena is whipped for you, and second, she would never think bad of Supergirl, so relax, okay?” Alex said, grabbing her hands in an assuring way.

“Okay.” Kara finally said.

In that moment, Alex received a text.

“Is Winn, he wants to check the new modifications he did to the Kryptonite training room with us.”

“Okay, let’s go then, and after that, I have to finish my article about Lena’s quote.” Kara said.

The three women cleaned up the table and then Kara changed to her Supersuit, went to her window and flew to the DEO.

Maggie took Alex on her motorcycle and they both arrived at the D.E.O. as well.

“See ya later, babe.” Alex said, kissing Maggie as good bye.

“Bye babe, I will make us dinner.” Maggie said.

“Please, not that weird vegan bagget again.” Alex grunted.

“I will make something you can eat, I promise.” Maggie told her, showing her dimples.

“That’s why I love you.” Alex said, kissing her again.

“And I thought it was my irresistible charisma.” Maggie said, grinning.

Alex rolled her eyes, smiling.

“I will stay here kissing you if you don’t go now.”

“Okay, okay, see you later.”

Maggie then turn on the bike again to leave and Alex entered the D.E.O.

_____

“Your assistance in this mission will be very helpful, Miss Luthor.” J’onn said, walking Lena out of his office, after talking with her about the shapeshifter alien problem.

“Of course director J’onzz, I will check the information you just gave me and then I’ll let you know my idea for the development of the project.”

“Perfect. Have a good evening, Miss Luthor.” J’onn said.

“You too.” Lena gave him a sincere smile.

J’onn smiled a little as well, and then closed his office.

Lena then walked toward the main room of the D.E.O. reading the papers J’onn had given her. She was so deep in lecture that she didn’t notice she was walking towards the balcony, until she was at the bottom of the stairs, almost dropping with the first step.

When the brunette raised her head, she saw Supergirl at the top of the balcony, who was watching her with an amused smile.

Lena smiled embarrassed due to her own actions. She reached for her purse and introduced the folder there. Then, she saw Supergirl levitate down until the blonde was at the bottom of the stairs, in front of her.

“Good evening, Miss Luthor.” The superhero saluted.

“Good evening, Supergirl.” Lena answered.

“How was your talk with Director J’onzz?”

“Very productive, I’m looking already for helping you and the D.E.O.”

“I can’t wait.” Supergirl said.

Lena gave her a warm smile.

“Do you have any other work to do?” Supergirl asked her, then.

“No, for now I’ve finished everything and I may go home.”

“Well, then, let me give you a ride home.”

“Oh, no Supergirl, I can just call…”

“I insist, please. You came all the way to the D.E.O. to help us, it’s the least I can do for you. And, I promise you will be safer than in any other place.”

Seeing that bright, beautiful blue eyes, Lena couldn’t help but to agree.

Supergirl’s smiled wider and then she closed the distance between the brunette girl and herself. She then placed a hand on Lena’s back and before the CEO could react, Supergirl placed her other hand under Lena’s knees, lifting her delicately in her arms, bridal style.

Lena let out a gasp, placing her hands on the blonde’s shoulders and noticing the weird looks some D.E.O. agents were sending them, though Supergirl seemed not to care.

The hero then floated until reach the balcony.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

Lena nodded, holding on Supergirl’s neck, firmly. The blonde chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I would never let you fall.” Supergirl said in a low voice, almost whispering, very close to Lena’s face. Lena nodded again and offered a small smile.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Supergirl started to fly then, making sure to doing it at a slow pace, holding Lena close to make her feel secure.

Some minutes later, Lena could finally relax on the hero’s arms and enjoyed the view of National City being illuminated by the last rays of sun. It was a magnificent view.

“You must surely enjoy all the landscapes you can see from here.” Lena commented.

“Yes, when I’m not flying to help someone, I can relax and just, enjoy up here.” Supergirl answered. “But now, I’m enjoying the company more than the landscape view.” She added. Lena couldn’t help but blush again.

“Well, you’re a great company too.” The CEO said, making the blonde smile.

Soon, they were at the balcony of Lena’s penthouse.

Supergirl placed Lena on the floor, holding her until she could stand herself.

 “Thank you, Supergirl.” Lena told the superhero. “It was an interesting experience.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Luthor. I must thank you, for trusting me.”

“You know I do.” Lena said, smiling. It was true, she couldn’t deny it.

Suddenly, Supergirl moved slightly her head and frowned. She seemed like concentrating in something.

“I have to go. The bad guys never rest.” She said, surely hearing trouble at the distance. She then gave a step closer to Lena, and gently took the brunette’s hand.

“Good night, Miss Luthor.” Supergirl said, before placing Lena’s hand on her lips and kissing it softly, action who made Lena blushed even more furiously than before.

Lena only nodded, incapable of talk. Supergirl gave her a last glare and soon she was flying away from Lena’s balcony, leaving the brunette confused one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments! :D


	3. It's a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents of the D.E.O. trap one of the aliens and Supergirl asks Lena out on a date, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter!  
> Kara still doesn't know what she is doing as Supergirl.

“And then, she told me Supergirl kissed her hand!” Kara exclaimed. She was having breakfast with Alex and Maggie. Just the day before Lena had told her what had happened with Supergirl, and again, she didn’t remember anything of that. She remembered she had offered Lena a fly home, in a strict platonic way.

“There’s nothing platonic in carrying her bridal style and flying with her through the sunset light, Kara.” Alex told her.

“But, I don’t remember kissing her hand or flirting with her! I can’t believe Supergirl could do that, and how Lena accepted it! Besides, I could do more romantic things than what Supergirl is doing.” Kara said, crossing her arms.

“Is she jealous of…herself?” Maggie asked Alex, who nodded and passed her hand through her hair.

“Kara, that’s not the important fact here. Why don’t you remember doing all those things? Or why is Lena hallucinating then?”

“I told you, these dorks are so in love with each other that they are acting and seeing things without realizing it.” Maggie said.

“Yeah, maybe I’m acting braver.” Kara said, not completely convinced. There was something off in all that. “But still, do you think Lena could like Supergirl more than me?”

“Hey, don’t worry. Lena asked you, Kara, to be her companion at the L-Corp Gala, not Supergirl, she wants you to be by her side.” Alex assured her.

“Yeah, don’t worry little Danvers, she thinks Kara is extraordinary, which is true, so everything will be fine.” Maggie said with a smile.

“Thanks guys.” Kara said, finally smiling.

In that moment, Alex cellphone rang, notifying her of a text.

“It’s Winn,” she explained, “J’onn thinks the Siphtars just enter to rob a bank, they’re using the same modus operandi. He wants us to try the prototype that Lena and Winn were working on.”

“Yeah, Lena and he were working on it all day yesterday. Lena even asked James to cover for her at CatCo.” Kara said.

“Okay, I will give you a ride babe.” Maggie told Alex, while Kara changed to her Supersuit.

“You only want to spend more time with me.” Alex accused.

“Damn, you got me there.” Maggie said, smiling. Alex took Maggie face and kissed her.

“Get a room! Not mine though.” Kara told them, already in the balcony.

Alex and Maggie separated.

“As much as I would like to go with you, it’ll be faster if I go with Kara. Sorry babe.” Alex told her wife.

“Okay, be safe you both.” Maggie answered. Alex nodded and then went to the balcony, where Kara grabbed her and they flew together.

_____

Kara let go of Alex near one of the D.E.O. vans, where Winn was waiting for them.

“What took you so long? We think they just escaped near the 10th Street, and they can’t go beyond the area between Lincoln Street, National City’s Museum and Jansen Street at least for the next 10 minutes. Here Supergirl, the prototype.” Winn gave Kara an artifact similar to a Tablet, with big camera’s lenses under it. “You can fly at a low level with it and point at the aliens you see; the lenses will identify the Siphtars’ real anatomy for you. The screen will show you a green light if they’re other aliens and a red light for Siphtars.” Winn explained.

“Great, thanks Winn.” Kara said, taking fly while Alex sat with Winn so he could give her the information about the robbery.

_____

Supergirl was flying as fast as the device allowed her, for it lasted a few seconds before marking the color according to the species on the screen.

“Supergirl, hurry up, they could be out of our triangulation soon.” Alex informed her.

“I’m trying!” Supergirl answered.

Finally, Kara pointed the device to a car, and suddenly the screen turned red.

 _Siphtar detected._ The screen read _._

Immediately, Supergirl flew behind the car, and grabbing it by its trunk, she started to fly with the car on her shoulders.

“Hey, what are you doing!?” A being of pale blue skin and big ears over his head yelled from the driver’s seat. Supergirl only rolled her eyes.

She landed next to de D.E.O.’s van with the car.

The driver got out the car, where agents where pointing their guns at it already.

“What is the meaning of this?! Why are you taking me here?!” The alien yelled.

“Oh, come on, we know who you really are.” Supergirl said, lifting absently the device.

The alien saw Supergirl, then the agents near the D.E.O.’s van and suddenly he had a gun similar to Alex’s pointing at them; but before he could try something, Kara’s laser vision melted the gun. Yelling in frustration, the alien ran to the opposite direction then, trying to escape. Kara followed him and grabbed him by his shirt’s collar, handing him off to the D.E.O. agents, who arrested him and sent him inside the van.

“One caught, five left.” Alex told Kara, when she landed next to her.

“It worked!” Winn exclaimed, exciting.

“You and Lena did an excellent job Winn.” Alex said.

“And it was just a prototype, wait until we have a better and bigger device, we’ll trap the rest of the gang in little time. We’re amazing, right?” Winn said.

“Yeah, you are.” Kara said. “Speaking of which, I’ll see you later.” She smiled and then jumped towards the sky, leaving Alex and Winn wondering her destination.

_____

Lena was checking some reports in Cat’s old office. James had left to check other things while she gave a look at the documents. Then, she heard a soft rush of air on the window, and when she lift her view from the papers, she saw Supergirl standing on the balcony, hands behind her back and a wide smile on her face.

Quickly, Lena opened the balcony, letting the blonde in.

“Good morning, Supergirl.” Lena said, closing the balcony once Supergirl entered.

“Hello, Miss Luthor, how are you today?” Supergirl asked.

“I’m fine, thanks, with some work to check. What brings you to CatCo?” Lena asked then.

“I wanted to thank you.” Supergirl said, bringing her hands from her back to the front, showing a bouquet of plumerias on her hands. “These are for you.” She handed them to Lena, who was surprised, but accepted the bouquet with a smile.

“What are these for?” The brunette asked, smelling the flowers delicately.

“The prototype of the alien device worked perfectly, we could caught one of the thieves.” Supergirl explained. “And also, because I just wanted to. You deserve flowers gifted to you all the time, Miss Luthor.” Supergirl said, taking a step closer towards Lena. “They’re beautiful, just like you.”

 The young CEO blushed and focused her gaze on the flowers. Then, frowning, but still smiling softly, Lena lift her gaze to the superhero.

“Supergirl, I’ll be honest with you. You have been acting a little…weird towards me, and I don’t know what your motives are, sincerely. What’s going on?” Lena asked. If Kara hadn’t wanted to say something as her reporter self, then maybe she would as Supergirl.

Supergirl’s eyes fixed on the flowers for an instant, thinking her words, before she looked back at Lena and smiled.

“It’s simple, really. I wish to court you, Lena.” The superhero finally answered.

“E-excuse me?” The young CEO asked, surprised by the hero boldness.

Supergirl passed a hand through her hair, without quit her smile, searching the way to explain herself better.

“I want to bring you flowers, to take you out, to woo you. I wish to show you that I’m worth of you affections, Lena.”

Lena was speechless. Was really Kara, well, Supergirl, telling her those things?

“Supergirl, I…”

“Just, give me a chance.” Supergirl said, getting close to Lena taking the brunette’s hands between her own delicately, hope in her voice. “I promise you won’t regret it. I’m not asking anything in return Lena, just a chance. You will see my intentions are honest.”

Honest? But, the blonde wasn’t being completely honest with her, Lena thought. What did Kara pretend? Why was Supergirl telling her all that? Should she tell the young hero she knew her real identity?

“If you don’t feel the same for me, I won’t bother you any more Lena, you can forget what I just said, and everything will be as before, don’t worry.” Supergirl said then, freeing Lena’s hands that where between hers and showing her trademark pout in signal of disappoint.

Lena could never think clearly when Kara made that pout, and the thought that her friend really had feelings for her was stronger and more beautiful than the weight of Kara’s secret. Maybe the blonde felt more comfortable acting as Supergirl than as Kara, maybe Lena should let Kara express her feeling as she wanted, and wait until her friend feel comfortable enough to share her secret with her.

For the moment, she couldn’t miss the opportunity to be closer to Kara, to have a chance with her.

“I can’t deny I feel something for you, Supergirl, but I feel something for someone else too, a special friend of mine.” Lena said, throwing a little clue of her feelings for certain reporter.

 Supergirl frowned a little; she didn’t know Lena had a special friend, besides herself.

“Well, then, if you friend doesn’t make a move, I will.” The blonde said, smiling. Lena laughed as the blonde was so clueless.

“You’re very confident of yourself.” The brunette said.

“I am. I know I can show you I’m the best match for you.” Supergirl said, winking, making Lena smile nervously.

“In fact,” the superhero continued, “let me begin with tonight, I will take you to a special place. Would you like that?” She asked.

Lena didn’t have another choice but to smile.

“Of course, I would love that.”

“Perfect, I will pick you up at 8:00, maybe at your apartment?” Supergirl asked, while walking towards the balcony but still facing Lena.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Lena said.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Supergirl said before started to fly, leaving CatCo.

Lena sighed then, still smiling softly. Was it correct to accept Supergirl invitation? Maybe she should talk with Kara later and see her reaction about the situation

Sighing again, Lena continued checking the documents she had left forgotten.

_____

“I will ask you again, where are you other friends?” Alex asked the Siphtar, lowering the temperature of the cell some degrees more. Siphtars couldn’t handle low temperaures.

“I-I’m never g-oing to tell y-ou!” The alien exclamed, shivering. He had returned to his real appearance. He had a humanoid body but reptilian-like head, red, scaly skin and big yellow eyes.

Alex passed a hand through her hair, frustrated. She had been interrogating the alien for two hours, lowering the temperature to make him talk but she had gotten nothing from him.

Seeing it was a waste of time for now, Alex then went to the Main Hall of the D.E.O., where Winn was working with some binary numbers on his computer.

“Any progress, Winn?” The short haired girl asked him.

“I’m not completely sure, but I think I know the algorithm to make the device scan a larger territory, I still need to check it with Lena, but we’re in the right path.” Winn answered.

“Good. The Siphtar hasn’t talked yet, so I’ll go with a squad searching for possible hiding places according to the banks and jewerly stores they had robbed.” Alex informed him.

“Okay, fine.” Winn told her.                                  

_____

Lena was still in the Catco office when she saw Kara arriving to her desk.

“Kara.” Lena greeted her, walking towards the desk.

“Lena, hi!” Kara saluted with a big smile.

“I was wondering if you have a moment?” Lena asked her.

“Of course, I always have time for you, what’s up, boss?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled, hesitating.

“Is something wrong?” Kara asked, seeing Lena’s behavior.

Lena got closer to Kara.

“Well, Supergirl was here earlier.” The brunette said, in a low voice so just Kara could hear.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, and, well, something interesting happened.” Lena said.

“Something? Like what?”

Lena started to play with her hands.

 “Lena, did Supergirl do something wrong?” Kara asked, worried. There could be something else she couldn’t remember, again.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s…Kara…do you…?”

In that moment, James showed in Kara’s desk.

“Kara, hey. So, I think you could go to report a scholar bus with 14 students that fell from Bridge Franklin into the water, it’s a good note.” James told her trying to be subtle in front of Lena.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I could go to report the incident, yeah.” Kara said, lifting form her chair. “Lena, could we talk later?” the blonde asked, walking to the elevator, an apology in her tone.

“Yes, of course.” Lena said, understanding what was happening. “Hurry, or you won’t have that note, maybe Supergirl will be there before you.” Lena said.

“Yeah, right.” Kara said, adjusting her glasses and finally hurrying towards the elevator.

“Miss Luthor, I have some reporters more for you to check.” James told Lena, trying to distract her.

“Of course Mister Olsen.” Lena told her, pretending to be distracted and walking again to Cat’s office with him.

_____

And just as time passes in an inevitable motion, night arrived, and with it the programmed date between Supergirl and Lena Luthor.

The young CEO was adorning her ears with a pair of silver earrings when she heard a knock in the balcony glass door. When she opened it, Supergirl was there, a bigger bouquet than the one she gave Lena at CatCo, this time of roses, on her hands and a radiant smile compared to the sunlight on her face.

“Supergirl, come in.” Lena told her, letting her enter the penhouse, closing the door behind her.

“Wow, you’re stunning, Lena, I mean, you’re always so beautiful, but that dress, wow, and your hair, and…everything.” Supergirl said, appreciating the brunette’s black dress, which adjusted perfectly to her body. Lena had accommodate her hair to one side, letting it fall freely over her shoulder and a pair of modest silver earring and a silver collar completed the outfit, along with black high heels.

“Thank you. You always look stunning as well, Supergirl.” Lena said.

Supergirl handed the roses to Lena.

“You didn’t have to, you already gave me flowers today.” Lena said, smiling with the flowers on her hands.

“You can’t show to a first date with bare hands, and as I told you, you deserve flowers all the time, Lena.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you.” Lena said, a little guilty.

“That’s okay, you only presence is enough gift for me.” The blonde told her, taking one of Lena’s hands and caressing it gently.

Lena blushed and lowered her head, smiling. Since when was she a nervous teenager again?

“Shall we part?” Supergirl asked, then.

“Of course, just let me search a vase for these.” Lena said, walking towards the kitchen to grab a large vase and fill it with water and then put the roses in it, placing the vase next to the one that contained the plumerias.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Supergirl grabbed Lena’s hand again and guided her to the balcony.

“May you allow me to carry you?” The blonde asked.

Lena nodded, then Supergirl placed a hand on Lena’s back and other behind her knees, lifting her softly on her arms. Without other delay, Supergirl started to levitate and soon they were over National City, the lights as a firefly spectacle. The blonde hero was flying in a vertical position, making sure Lena feel comfortable.

“Just a few minutes more.” Supergirl said.

They crossed a part of forest just outside the city and then, in front of them, National City's Observatory was visible. It was placed on top of a mountain and was completely white. The top dome was open, showing blue light inside and a little part of the special telescope showing outside of it.

Supergirl landed them outside the observatory, in a small balcony just under the telescope. A small table with a candle in the middle, two glasses and two metal tapes, probably with food under them, were already prepared. Besides the table, a cube filled with ice and a bottle of wine inside it waiting for them.

“Are we allowed to be here?” Lena asked while admiring the place from outside.

“Well, the astronomer in charge here, made me a little favor for I have saved his life a few times.” Supergirl explained.

“So, people is always making you favors for rescue them?” Lena asked with a teasing voice.

Supergirl laughed a little.

“No, of course not, it was a special occasion. I would never ask “payment” for my duty, but you’re worth it, Lena.” The blonde hero explained.

“Why, thank you.” The brunette answered, smiling at Supergirl, action that was returned.

“Shall we?” Supergirl asked, inviting Lena to sit.

“Yes, of course.”

They sat, and Supergirl grabbed the metal tapes, discovering a plate of Caesar Salad in front of Lena and another in front of herself along with some kind of meat.

“I figured I could go safe with salad,” Supergirl explained her choose in dishes, “and the extra protein of the meat is just for me.” She said, gaining a soft laugh from Lena.

Then, Supergirl filled the glasses of wine to the middle and handed one to Lena. Soon, they were eating while chatting friendly. The hero didn’t give more information about herself than the necessary and Lena didn’t ask, wanting to respect her friend’s privacy.

 “All this is amazing, thank you so much, Supergirl.” Lena said before giving a sip to her drink.

“And we haven’t reached the best part of this date, come on.” Supergirl said, standing up from her chair and offering her hand to Lena. The young Luthor took it and then Supergirl placed one of her own hands around the brunette’s waist and other on her back, starting to float. Lena quickly placed her own hands on Supergirl arms, searching to grab herself from something and trying to not be distracted by the solid muscles beneath her hands.

Supergirl then entered the observatory by the dome and landed on the thinner end of the telescope inside the building. Around the telescope were screens, each one showing different stars, contellations, space dust and other stellar wonders, for the telescope wasn’t really used anymore, now they had satellite cameras who captured the important movements in the universe.

Lena observed the screens amazed. Those were real-time captions of the stellar phenomena.

“I asked for another favor.” The young hero then said. “The telescope works just for today, come here.” She invited Lena to watch over the lens of the telescope. The young Luthor placed her eye on the lens, while Supergirl place one of her own hands on Lena’s back, encouraging her to see.

When Lena could focus the vision, she let out a gasp. At the distance, barely visible, thousands of colorful little points were floating, dancing in every direction, forming different patterns and then doing a hurricane, just to separate again and form other forms.

“That’s beautiful,” Lena said, incorporating from the hole of the lens, “what are those?” She asked then.

“Those are what was left of Krypton, my Birth Planet.” Kara answered. “The astronomer thinks they’re only visible because they’re completely full of ice and metal, and the red sun of my Solar System makes them shine in an excessive way, so they appeared to be little multicolor points at this distance from Earth.” She explained.

Lena looked at the blonde with an understanding gaze.

“I just wanted to show you an important part of me, the place which I come from.” Supergirl said, lowering her gaze, being shy for the first time during the date.

Lena place a hand under Supergirl’s chin and lifted her head.

“Thank you,” She said, sincerely. “It means a lot, I’m honored.”

Supergirl smiled sweetly at her and placed her right hand on Lena’s cheek, caressing it. Lena couldn’t help but to admire the blonde’s perfect face, stopping finally her gaze at the hero´s lips. Supergirl was doing the same to Lena.

“You’re so beautiful.” The blonde whispered. “You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted…” and then she started bending towards the CEO, her face fixed in Lena’s lips too.

Lena was lost in the feeling for an instant, before she moved her head to the side, not letting her emotions to dominate her. She would give Kara the opportunity to be sincere with her when she feel ready, before they could share that special moment. It was too soon, even if her heart was begging her to let it go and get lost in the blonde’s lips.

Seeing Lena’s movement, Supergirl incorporated again and cleaned her throat, blushing slightly for being carried away by her feelings and made the young Luthor feel uncomfortable.

“Lena, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”She started.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Lena interrupted her. “You did nothing wrong, I admit it’s something that I want, to kiss you I mean, but I think maybe it’s too soon and…”

“Oh, of course, I totally understand, you’re right.” Supergirl now interrupted her. “We’re in our first date and maybe it’s not appropriate, Oh, Rao, I didn’t think…”She started rambling, looking more like Kara than Supergirl.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lena stopped her, showing a reassuring smile and placing one hand on the blonde’s arm, actions that made Supergirl relax and smile at her.

“But, I would really like a kiss soon in the future.” Lena said, changing her kind smile for a mischievous one.

“Yeah, me too.” Supergirl said, copying the smile.

They stared at each other for some moments, before a breeze of cold wind passed inside the observatory, making Lena shiver. Noticing it, Supergirl got closer to the brunette, lifting her cape at her side.

“May I?” The blonde asked, showing her cape. Lena nodded.

Supergirl then wrapped her cape around Lena’s shoulders and back, still wearing it, joining their bodies in a hug-like position. Lena wrapped her arms around Supergirl’s waist and placed her head on the hero’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Lena whispered, feeling the warm from the superhero's body.

“You’re welcome.” The blonde answered, involving Lena on her arms gently, inhaling the brunette's essence.

They lost the time they were in that position, until Lena separate.

“I think we should return, I still have work tomorrow and National City need its hero.” She mentioned. Supergirl nodded.

And with Lena wrapped still in the cape, Supergirl lifted the brunette again on her arms, maintaining her closer than before to give her some warm.

“I’ll fly slowly.” She promised. The young CEO nodded, smiling.

And in some more time than usual, Supergirl was flying once again over National City, both women enjoying the closeness they were sharing while doing it.

Soon, Supergirl was placing Lena down on the CEO’s balcony.

“Thank you Supergirl, for everything.” Lena said. “I really enjoyed our date.”

“I enjoyed it too Lena, thank you for accepting my invitation.” The hero answered.

“Next time is on me, okay?” Lena said, smiling.

Supergirl’s smile went bigger, knowing the brunette wanted to go out with her a second time.

“Sure.” She finally answered

“Great. Then, good night Supergirl, thank you again.” Lena said before getting close to Supergirl and lifting her head, she slowly place a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

This made the hero blushed and clear her throat.

“G-good night Miss Luthor, until next time.” The hero finally found her voice, taking Lena’s hand once again and kissing it before disappear through the sky, a big smile still on her face.

Lena watched the blonde flying away with an equal big smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. I tell her, I don't tell her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finally remembering the things she has been doing as Supergirl when she is with Lena, and also she spends more time with Lena just as Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I could post a chapter, but I've been really occupied with work, sorry! I hope you enjoy!

Kara woke up with the sound of her alarm in the morning. She got up with a strange dizziness in her head. She felt as the last time she got drunk with the Aldebaran rum. What did she do last night? Was she at the alien bar?  What had happened?

Suddenly, memories of the previous night came as flashes to her mind. Her date with Lena, the dinner, the Observatory, the almost kiss, the hug. She sat on the bed heavily, making the bed crack slightly.

“Oh, Rao…” Kara exclaimed.

Even if the memories were little, they were there, now she could remember the things Lena had told her Supergirl was doing.

“Holy Rao, I am really courting Lena.” Kara said to herself, realizing the situation. The thing she had been wanting to do a lot of weeks ago had already been done by Supergirl. Why she didn’t remember nothing of that before? How was that possible? She hadn’t done any of that! Well, apparently she had, but not on full consciousness.

“And now what?” She asked to herself again.

She wasn’t sure if she would remember her actions the next time she encounter Lena as Supergirl, so there were some options:

She could tell Lena the truth about being Supergirl, but then there was the chance Lena could get mad with her for not telling her before. She could ask Lena out as Kara Danvers, but maybe Lena could reject her, as the brunette seemed really comfortable with Supergirl. She could tell Lena she was Supergirl and asking her out still, and maybe Lena wouldn’t want anything with Supergirl just for being Kara, or she wouldn’t want anything with both identities for lying to her.

Either way would result in a disaster and with Kara screwing up things with Lena as her friend or something more.

Then, the best option, Kara thought, was letting the things as they were. Kara hadn’t had the courage to ask the CEO out, but now she could enjoy Lena’s company in a romantic way even if just as Supergirl. Lena was really interested in Supergirl, for the things Kara could remember, and that was a lot better to not having a chance with the young Luthor at all.

“Yeah, she likes Supergirl, not me. I can be with her as Supergirl even if it lasts little.” Kara convinced herself.

With that in mind she got ready for her day.

_____

Lena and Winn had been working on the device all the morning, trying to make it cover a bigger area and to react faster to the scan of aliens. Lena had been in a good mood all the time, giving suggestions which make the work easier and adding good vibe, making it relaxing for Winn and herself.

“Okay, I think your idea is working Lena, you’re a genius.” Winn said, adjusting some small bolts with a wrench inside the tablet, now bigger than the first one.

“Thank you Winn, I try.” The brunette teased, smiling.

In that moment, an alarm rang on Winn’s desk. “Oh-oh, trouble.” Winn said before walking to his desk.

Alex arrived in that moment.

“What’s wrong Winn?” Alex asked.

“There is a building on fire over Carrol Street, the flames are expanding quickly.” Winn informed.

Alex immediately took her communicator. “Supergirl, we need you on Carrol Street, there is a building on flames.”

“On my way.” It was heard at the other side of the communicator on speaker.

_____

Supergirl stopped her flying at some meters away from the building, analyzing the situation. She used her X-Ray Vision to look inside it, seeing that there were at least 16 people distributed on all the stories. The firefighters had cleaned the first two stories, but they wouldn’t end the rescue of time to save them all, the building was starting to collapse.

Without wasting more time, she flew and enter by one window, starting to evacuate all the people, grabbing as much as she could in one ride. On her last ride, she could hear the cracking of wood and other materials.

“Supergirl, please, my children are still inside on the 9th floor!” A woman yelled desperate at the hero. Kara frowned; she hadn't seen anyone more.

“They were hiding inside a closet of lead.” The woman said between sobs. In that moment, the building started collapsing as a tower of pancakes.

The woman let out a yell and Kara immediately flew inside the building.

“Supergirl?” Alex asked on the communicator, but nothing was heard. “Supergirl, are the kids safe?” Alex tried again, but once more, nothing.

Alex turned her head towards Winn and Lena, who were waiting for an answer too with worried expressions.

The woman was waiting as well, only watching the cloud of dust grow with the destruction of the building.

After some more instants, a shadow was seen through the dust and Supergirl appeared, flying with both kids on her arms. She landed in front of the concerned mother, who hugged her children and thanked Supergirl.

“It’s okay Alex, the children are safe.” The blonde informed her sister.

“She did it!” Winn expressed with enthusiasm.

“She always does,” Lena said, smiling.

“Of course,” Alex agreed.

Supergirl talked again on the communicator. “Is Lena in there?” The hero asked, surely hearing the CEO’s voice through the communicator.

“Yeah, she and Winn are working on the device,” Alex explained.

“Okay, great.” Supergirl said.

“Why are you asking Supergirl? Do you need somet…?” Before Alex could finish, the landing of feet was heard behind them, showing Supergirl at the Main Hall of the D.E.O. with a bright smile on her face and a rose on her hand.

“Of course you will be here if she is.” Alex murmured, rolling her eyes.

Supergirl walked directly towards Lena. “Hello, pretty lady,” she said with a mischievous smile, handing her the rose.

“Hello pretty hero,” Lena answered, smiling too and accepting the rose. “Soon my apartment will be full of flowers, you know,” The brunette told her.

“Fair enough,” Was Supergirl answer.

Lena smiled and moved her head. “You will drown me in flowers.”

“Don’t worry, I will save you,” Supergirl answered again, before the surprised view of Winn and specially Alex. The agent knew her sister was a mess in front of Lena, she couldn’t be flirting like that. Now she believe something weird was happening. Her thoughts were interrupted when Supergirl talked again.

“Have I told you, you’re beautiful, Lena?” The blonde said, caressing the CEO’s face delicately.

Okay, something was definitely happening.

“Supergirl, I think you must let Miss Luthor and Agent Schott work.” Alex said, interrupting the cheesy lines Supergirl was throwing at Lena.

“Yes, of course,” Supergirl said, separating from Lena. Then, she spoke again to the CEO. “Could I see you tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry Supergirl, but tomorrow L-Corp will host a gala, and I will be busy.”

“Oh, yeah, the gala.” She remembered. “May I go with you?”

Lena smiled nervously. “I have a plus one already. Kara Danvers,” She said.

“Kara Danvers, hmm?” Supergirl said, crossing her arms on her chest. “Well, maybe I could be there to patrol the area, I don’t think Kara Danvers could protect you if the Siphtars decide to attack the gala. It will be an event with important people and a lot of goods,” She finished.

“It will be fine Supergirl, I don’t want to take your time and the D.E.O. has offered to bring security guards to the event, suspecting Siphtars can go to steal.” Lena explained.

“I’ll be glad to be there Lena, not only I will protect you but the other citizens, and if the Siphtars show up, I can help the D.E.O. trap them.” Supergirl said.

“Okay, if you insist. Kara and I will see you at the party then,” Lena said, watching Supergirl’s reaction at the mention of her secret identity.

“Of course. And for the record, I still think I can be a better date than Kara Danvers.” Supergirl said the name frowning before walking to the balcony.

“Supergirl, can we talk?” Alex stopped her.

“Maybe later, Agent Danvers.” Supergirl told her before jumping to fly.

Lena was left speechless. What had been that? Why was Kara showing jealous of herself? Was it for appearance, so Lena could believe Supergirl and Kara were different people? Did Kara really want Lena to go to the gala with her as Supergirl? It was getting more and more confusing, but she had promised herself she would let Kara tell her the truth on her way, so she would let the incident pass, for now.

_____

By 6:00pm, Kara was at her apartment, watching a romantic movie on Netflix and eating the last potstickers left on her refrigerator, when Alex entered the apartment in a hurry.

“Kara, I believe you now! I saw it by myself! Supergirl was acting all flirting and chill towards Lena, and I know you couldn’t do that for save your life; it wasn’t really you, except it was you, and everything was weird with you saying cheesy lines to Lena and being jealous of yourself and…”

“I know Alex.” Kara said, shy.

“What?” Alex asked.

“I know, I can remember many of the things I have done now,” Kara said.

“What? Then, what was all that? What is happening to you?” Alex asked, confused.

“I don’t know, I still can’t control how I act, but I can remember.” Kara explained.

“Do you think it has something to do with your suit? Maybe I can analyze it, that would explain why you’re acting like that only as Supergirl.”

Kara nodded.

“And now you need to tell Lena the truth Kara, and explain to her that you don’t have control over your actions as Supergirl.” Alex continued.

“No.” Kara said moving her head.

“Why not?” Alex asked, frowning deeper.

“Because she will hate me Alex! And I couldn’t stan that. And besides I was a coward to ask her as Kara, but Supergirl did it, and now she had a date with Lena and probably will have more. That’s what I wanted with her.” Kara explained.

“But Kara, you need to tell her and explain her what is happening…”

“No Alex, I know I need to tell her, but for now I can be closer to her like this. I don’t want to lose that. I can’t lose that. Being with Lena feels just right, and I want to enjoy this. I remember my time with her now, and it has been fantastic, so no, I won’t tell her.” Kara finished, firmly.

Alex looked at her and moved her head, not agreeing with her sister’s logic.

“Alright, then, do as you want, but for the record, I don’t agree with you. I think Lena deserves the truth, for her own sake and yours, but I will let you decide.” Alex told her. Kara just nodded, still with a sensation of unease.

“Now, will you give me a little part of your suits, please? Maybe those little remnants inside your left wrist and neck? The ones you’re always playing with while anxious.” Alex asked.

“Yeah, you can take them, I also want to know what is happening to me. I haven’t been in contact with strange places or substances or anything, and I only act strange when I’m with Lena, so…” Kara said, sinking more on the couch. Alex followed her example and then place an arm over Kara´s shoulders.

“We’ll find what is happening to you, don’t worry.” Alex tried to cheer her up.

“I hope so.” Kara said, getting closer to Alex and placing her head over her sister’s shoulder. Alex hugged her harder.

After Alex collected the threads of the supersuits, she returned to sit and hug Kara, and they finished watching the movie, relaxing, until there was a knock on the door. Kara incorporated and lowered her glasses from her eyes, to use her X-Ray vision.

“Oh, Rao! She’s here!” The blonde exclaimed, getting up from the couch.

“Who? Lena?” Alex asked while Kara walked towards the door and opened it.

At the other side, Lena was standing with four boxes of pizza on her hands.

“Lena, hey! What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

“Hi Kara. Well, umh, today was our movies’ night, right?” Lena said, doubtly.

“Oh, of course! Yes, yes, you’re right, come in.” Kara said, opening fully the door to let Lena in. How had she forgotten movies’ night with Lena?

When the young Luthor entered, she saw Alex standing beside the couch.

“Oh, good evening Alex.” Lena saluted, smiling, while placing the pizzas on the table.

“Hi Lena, how are you?” Alex answered with a kind smile.

“I’m fine, thank you.” The green-eyed girl answered. Then she continued. “You know, if you both are busy I could…”

“No, no, don’t worry about that.” Alex interrupted her. “In fact, I was just leaving. Maggie must be at home by now, so, yeah.” Alex said, without dropping her smile. Then she went to the table and grabbed one of the boxes of pizza.

“Hey, those are ours!” Kara exclaimed.

“Sorry sis, I must spoil my wife with food. Besides, you have three more boxes. Try to let some pizza to Lena though.” Alex said, with a teasing smile. Kara buffed and crossed her arms.

“Okay, I’m off now. Good night Lena, I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow at the gala. Don’t worry, the D.E.O. will protect your guests, and surely Supergirl will protect you.” Alex finished, winking at the brunette, who blushed furiously.

“M-Maggie must be waiting for you, Alex!” Kara hurried to say, blushing too, hopping Lena couldn’t notice it.

“Okay, okay, bye Lena.” Alex waved her hand.

“Bye Alex. Say Hi to Maggie for me." Lena said.

“Sure.” Alex answered, then she hugged Kara before she exited the blonde’s apartment.

Kara then focused her attention on the CEO.

“Okay, well, what if you choose the movie while I bring plates?” Kara asked, walking to the kitchen area.

“Okay, do you need help?” Lena asked.

“No, you only get comfortable, okay?” Kara told her.

Lena nodded, and soon they both were on the couch, enjoying their pizza and each other closeness while watching the movie the brunette had chosen.

“You know, there was some time since we had movie’s night, I missed you.” Kara said, placing her attention from the TV to Lena. Even if she had spent time with Lena as Supergirl, she needed her as Kara too.

“I missed you too, Kara.” Lena said, smiling, then her smile faded a little and the brunette fixed her gaze on her hands.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara asked while grabbing Lena’s hands between hers, seeing the little change of behavior on the CEO.

Lena saw her for a moment before deny with her head.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” She finally answered.

“Okay,” Kara said, dragging the letters, “Are you sure?” She tried again.

“Yes Kara, I’m okay, really, I’m just happy to be here with you.” Lena sent her a genuine smile. Kara smiled as well and caressed Lena’s hand with her thumb absently while Lena gave a tender squeeze to the blonde’s hand.

They stared at each other eyes until a loud sound on the TV made them break the connection. They both cleared their throats and fixed their attention on the screen again, trying to loss the attention on each other, talking about the movie and making jokes as they always did.

Two hours later, they had felt asleep, with Kara slightly lying down on the arm of the couch, one arm lightly on Lena’s shoulder and the other falling from the couch. Lena had her head leaned backwards on Kara’s shoulder, both hands gripping the blanket they used on movie night. They had a calm expression on their faces, being comfortable with each other.

_____

In a warehouse outside of National City, a bonfire was being hold inside. A group of five aliens, Siphtars, were around it.

At one corner of the warehouse, restrained in cages, were big creatures, similar to giant mutant dogs, with furious red fur, two pairs of brilliant blue eyes, sharp claws and four tails with brilliant green ends.

The five Siphtars were making strange movements with their heads and hands in front of the fire, marking their process of shapeshifting.

The leader Siphtar, one with a large scar across its right eye, shook its head and body more violently than its companions, until it stopped hardly breathing, waiting for the others approve of its shifting. The others examined the work and finally nodded, satisfied with the result.

Soon, the others followed the example and were also shifted.

_“Perfect. Let’s test it.”_ One of the aliens said in its native language.

 


	5. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have an interesting cop case, and the day for Lena's Gala is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five, enjoy!

When Alex arrived to her apartment, she took off her jacket and placed her keys in the little hook over the wall.

“Maggs?” She asked, leaving the box of pizza on the table.

“Hey babe,” Maggie greeted her, entering the kitchen area with a loose t-shirt, baggy pants and a towel on her hands, drying up her hair, relaxed after a shower.

Maggie greeted her wife by kissing her. “great, you brought dinner.”

“Yes, Lena’s courtesy. Maybe I stole one of the pizzas she bought for her and Kara.”

Maggie chuckled.

“Okay, I assume they’re having movie night and surely they will send heart eyes to each other all night and be clueless about it.” Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

“Actually, Kara told me something interesting about her situation with Lena. Come on, I’ll tell you while we eat.” Alex suggested.

They were about to grab a bite of their pizza when Maggie cellphone rang.

“It’s from the Station,” She told Alex, seeing the screen, then she answered the call. “Sawyer here…yeah…okay…yes…on my way.” She hang up the call.

“And?” Alex asked.

“There is a robbery on the Winston Bank, they need back up,” Maggie explained, getting up from the chair.

“Siphtars?” Alex asked.

“Nope, human thieves. What do you say babe? Wanna help me a little?” Maggie asked her wife, changing clothes fast.

“You don’t need to ask. I need an old common robbery now and then.” Alex answered.

Soon, they were on their motorcycles riding to Winston Bank.

_____

“It’s the last warning we give you, put down your guns and raise your hands!” The detective in charge of the case said in the megaphone to the thieves inside the bank

“Hey Collins,” Maggie greeted the other detective, arriving to the place where the law enforcement were grouped.

“Sawyer, took you long enough,” He answered, then he saw Alex. “Good you’re here too, agent Danvers. We could need some extra hands.”

“Give me an update, Collins.” Maggie requested.

“There are five guys there and they have at least six hostages. They’re not making or accepting demands, we think they’re novices and don’t know what they’re doing, we’re just giving them a chance before we go inside. We have officers on the emergency exits to enter on the signal or in case they have some kind of escape plan.”

“Okay, you continue here, Alex and I will go help the other by the emergency doors to stop any of their plans.” Maggie said walking, with Alex behind her. When they arrived to the back exit door, there was a police car with two officers waiting.

“Don’t you think it’s weird? They haven’t made any demand or offered a deal, they’re just there, inside.” Alex commented, giving a quick look around them.

“As Collins said, they could be beginners, but still we can’t risk the lives of the hostages.” Maggie answered, grabbing her gun from her belt.

“Collins here,” They then heard from the car’s radio, “we’re ready to enter, all in their positions.”

Both Alex and Maggie prepared their guns.

“Okay, on my count.” They heard Collins again. “ 3, 2, 1…”

In that moment, a laser ray went across the door Maggie and Alex were guarding and suddenly the door was pushed down, allowing the thieves, whose faces were covered by hoods, to exit and shoot the police car, giving them the perfect escape way.

Alex was the first to recover from the little laser spectacle so she ran towards one of the thieves, grabbing her special alien gun; while Maggie quickly called for Collins and back up.

“Stop there!” She shouted.  Then, in a corner, she used her weight and pushed the thief to the wall, making them fall to the ground.

“Stand up and show me your hands, now!” Alex demanded, pointing her gun to the other person.

The police sirens were heard, the backup was close. The thief was standing up slowly, still with their head covered by a hood.

“Come on!” Alex exclaimed. The thief stood up and showed their free hands, still without showing their face.

Alex then uncovered their head, and what she saw left her shocked for an instant: There, under the hood, she saw her own face, but with skin colored scales on the forehead and yellow eyes with pupils as large slits in the middle of the eye. Other than that, they were like twins.

Her almost doppelganger smiled, showing sharp teeth, before sending a punch to Alex’s stomach and other to her back, distracting her and running away again.

While Alex tried to recover, Maggie and the backup arrived with her.

“Hey, are you okay? What happened?” Maggie asked running towards her, checking if Alex was hurt.

“I’m fine,” Alex said, recovering her breath and looking towards the direction the thief ran. “they were Siphtars, Maggie.” She told the other woman.

“What? No, they were humans…”

“I saw that one.” Alex interrupted her, signaling with her finger at the street. “It was identical to me, just that its eyes were yellow and it had scales on its face. Now they know how to shift into humans, or something really similar.” Alex explained. Maggie helped her stand straight and rubbed her back.

“The others escaped, we didn’t see their faces.”

“We have to alert the D.E.O.” Alex said.

“We will, but for now you need to rest, okay? Tomorrow you can inform J’onn of everything.” Maggie told her, helping her to walk towards detective Collins and the other officers.

_____

The next day at the D.E.O., Alex explained what happened at the Winston Bank, how the Siphtars now could shift into a human form.

“Agent Schott, you and Miss Luthor must modify the device to detect and differentiate human anatomy now too.” J’onn said, his arms crossed, analyzing the new situation.

“Well, today’s the Luthor’s Children’s Hospital gala, so Lena won’t be available since she is checking the last arrangements, but yeah, I can start doing it, no problem.” Winn said, gyrating on his chair to face J’onn and Alex.

“Good. Later we must prepare too. Now it will be easier for the Siphtars to hide and it increases the possibility of them showing at the gala. I expect you ready with your team at the gala, Agent Danvers.” J’onn finished his command.

“Of course sir.” Alex said. J’onn nodded and left the Main Hall.

“And I will start running tests on Kara’s suit.” Alex said, leaving the Man Hall too.

“Yeah, of course. I will be working on the device, here, alone, you’re welcome.” Winn said, seeing J’onn and Alex left him.

Sighing, Winn grabbed his tools and started working on the device, but also in other project Lena and him had been working on since the CEO had known about the Siphtars; it was just their little own form to help in a little more “active” way, and maybe even they could use it if the Siphtars attacked the event.

_____

At night, the great gala to present the new area of the Luthor’s Children Hospital and also collect means for it, was set. The big area that was the backyard of L-Corp was the perfect place for this. It was adorned with elegant lights, large tables with appetizers and a jazz band was playing in one extreme of the backyard.

The place was filled with investors, important business people, one or two politicians and reporters from different massive media. Lena knew that many of the people at the gala was really there for good press, but as long as they donated to improve the children’s lives, she didn’t mind.

“Hey Lena,” Winn approached the brunette woman, being followed by James.

“Winn, Mr. Olsen, so glad you could make it.” Lena greeted them with a smile.

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it!” Winn said, then he added in a lower voice, “And the _thing_ we have been working on is also ready, and D.E.O agents are here too, so don’t worry.”

“Thank you so much Winn.” Lena said, appreciating Winn’s collaboration with her on the project she was working on to help captured the Siphtars, besides the detection device. “Have you seen Kara?” She asked loudly.

“She is among the sea of reporters over there,” James said, “I’m sure she will meet you when she’s done.”

In that moment, the familiar sound of a cape landing was present, followed by gasps from the guests and clicks of cameras. Lena smiled when she heard red boots approaching her and then she turned back, welcoming Supergirl.

“Good evening Miss Luthor.” Supergirl said with a smile on her face.

“Good evening to you too, Supergirl.” Lena answered in the same mood.

“Sure it is, I’m seeing you now.” The blonde said, winking at the CEO.

“Aren’t you the charmer?” Lena asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Only for you.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, “well, I’m glad to see you, too,” The brunette said softly, smiling, action returned by the blonde.

“Okay, well, I’ll be up there if you need me, okay? I will protect you and your guests.” Supergirl said, walking backwards.

“I know you will.”

Supergirl then took off to the sky.

When Lena was watching the sky, she heard the quick clicking of heels behind her and her name being called.

“Lena!”

“Kara!” Lena turned back and smiled, amused by the blonde’s act.

“I’m sorry, I was covering the note for the event, you know, news never end.” Kara said giggling nervously, adjusting her glasses.

“I’m sure of that.”

“So, do you think those aliens will show up?” Kara asked.

“Well, probably, but I’m sure we’re well covered.” Lena answered.

Kara nodded, then, she saw something on the appetizers table. “Wait, are those potstickers?”

“Yes, I imagine you would like to have them here.” Lena said, smiling.

“Oh, you’re the best Lena! Come on!” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and approaching the table. There, they met Alex and Maggie with a couple of drinks in their hands.

“Hey Lena.” Alex greeted her.                            

“Hey little Luthor.” Maggie said, smiling.

“Hello Alex, Maggie. Thank you so much for being here,” Lena told the both of them.

“Don’t mention it, thank you for inviting us, we have your back.” Maggie said.

In that moment, the band started playing a famous and romantic song, making some couples reunite at the center of the backyard and start dancing, transforming it into an improvised dancing floor.

Seeing this, Maggie looked at Alex with a bright smile.

“What do you say, Danvers? Would you want to prove your dancing skills to me?”

Alex huffed, but then smiled. “I would only do this for you, Sawyer.”

Maggie then smiled brighter and took Alex’s hands on her own to drag her to the dance floor.

“See you later, you two.” Alex told the other two women while being guided by her wife into the crowd.

“Good luck.” Kara said, with a teasing smile directed at her sister, watching Maggie placing her hands on Alex’s arms, forcing her to move and enter the sea of other couples.

Kara then turned her teasing smile into a sweet one. She was really happy for her sister being happy. Alex deserved it, she deserved a smile on her face every day and a prosperous life with the woman she loved, she couldn’t ask for anything else for her sister.

When Alex and Maggie disappeared from her view (her “normal view” at least), the blonde saw the other couples dance, captivated by the music and the movements. Music on Earth was one of her favorite things.

“Would you like to dance with me, Kara?” She heard Lena’s voice besides her and she immediately turned her gaze at the brunette with wide eyes.

“I..umh…you…seriously?” Kara said, fixing her glasses nervously.

“Well yes, you look really tempted by the song, so maybe we could dance to it?” Lena asked, now doubting about her offer. Maybe she had misread the situation.

“Oh, well, I…” Kara didn’t know what to say, Lena was asking her to dance! And to a slow song! That could only happen in her dreams.

“Don’t worry Kara, please forget I even asked, it wasn’t my intention to…” Lena began her apology.

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, maybe a little louder than intended, cutting Lena’s speech. She cleared her throat, now talking in a lower tone. “Sorry. I mean yes, of course I would love to dance with you, Lena.” Kara finally said.

Lena gave her a brilliant smile.

“Well then, allow me Miss Danvers.” Lena said, lifting her hand, offering it for Kara to take. Kara smiled shyly and took Lena’s hand, who took them both to the dancing floor.

There, they started dancing, first just holding hands. Soon, Lena placed her hands on Kara’s biceps and in return the blonde placed hers on Lena’s waist. It quickly transitioned to Kara’s grip growing firmer and the brunette’s hands moved to the other woman’s back. They moved slowly, enjoying the song and each other closeness.

Lena smiled beautifully at Kara, which the other woman responded in kind , but suddenly a strong feeling of guilt hit her.

She wouldn’t be enjoying Lena’s company if she wasn’t being honest with the brunette about her secret identity. She had decided not to tell her for the moment, just to being able to pass more time with her as both Supergirl and Kara, but in that moment, with Lena smiling at her in that way, she wasn’t so sure anymore of her decision. Kara felt as betraying the other woman’s trust.

She suddenly stopped moving and fixed her glasses, feeling uncomfortable. Lena looked at her frowning.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Lena asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I-I’m okay, but…Lena…Lena, I…” Kara started.

“Yes?” Lena asked, frown deepening.

“I-I…wow, isn’t it hot in here? I will get us some drinks, okay? I’ll be back.” Kara said, almost giving away her identity due to her fast departure from the dancing floor and Lena.

The brunette just blinked, confused, and when she was about to follow the blonde, she heard screams from the entry of the backyard and the music stopped. When Lena turned, she saw a group of five people holding strange weapons, surrounded by three large creatures that seemed ready to attack any second now. If you looked closely, you could see the scaled faces and yellow eyes of the group, they were definitely Siphtars.

“Everybody, give us your jewelry and money!” The Siphtar with the scar on its eye yelled, pointing its gun at the guests while another two of the aliens approached the guests with big bags ready to be filled.

Lena had no time to search for Winn and prepare their back up plan, because the leader Siphtar approached her.

“You, Luthor, guide us to the money you have here.” The Siphtar demanded.

Lena watched it with a raised eyebrow, not afraid of them. “Sorry, but I think you forgot to say ‘please’,” she answered, crossing her arms.

The Siphtar growled, raising its gun to her, but then the weapon was melted by Laser Vision.

“Hey,” Supergirl said besides Lena, floating above everybody, “you should be more polite to the lady.”

The creature growled, ordering the others to threaten the guests into giving up their valuables, then the leader ordered the big creatures to attack the superhero. Supergirl advanced on them, working to protect the party attendants.

This allowed Lena to search for Winn, who was already approaching her, evading the turmoil. “Winn!” She called for him.

“I know.” Winn answered. “They’re this way, come on!” He told her as they ran towards the L-Corp Building, going straight to their secret weapon.

Meanwhile, Kara had attacked the creatures with her Laser Vision and Cold Breath while Alex, Maggie and other D.E.O. agents helped people and fighting the Siphtars back.

Suddenly, one of the creatures jumped towards Supergirl from behind, pushing her to the ground. When Kara recovered, she found herself surrounded by three creatures, with their tails displayed in front, the green end of them shining bright.

She  immediately knew what it was, feeling her strength leaving her, her body aching with pain. It had to be Kryptonite.

The creatures had Kryptonite on their tails somehow, but if the Siphtars had alien guns it wasn’t so crazy that they had found Kryptonite. Kara could feel it radiating through her veins, a green glow coming from behind her eyes.

“Supergirl!” Alex exclaimed, trying to reach her sister, but she was intercepted by one of the Siphtars.

Feeling as if lava ran through her veins, Kara felt dizzy, groaning in pain. The dog-like creatures that had been approaching her backed off as a breeze of frigid air hit them head on, causing them to scatter. When Kara lifted her head, she saw Lena and Winn holding what seemed like big air fans in their hands, shooting the cold air along with pieces of ice. Kara watched as a handful of D.E.O. agents used their own fans to trap the larger creatures as Lena and Winn went after the Sipthars.

When they arrived to help Alex and Maggie, two of the Siphtars had disappeared already. The cold air had stopped another that the two were fighting, forcing it trembling to the ground.

“What is…” Maggie asked, but was interrupted by Winn.

“Pretty cool right? Lena came with the idea. It’s just a way to help you even more with the Siphtars.”

“Amazing, why didn’t we think of this before?” Alex asked, examining the new technology.

In that moment, Winn saw something behind Lena.

“Lena, watch out!” Winn exclaimed. When Lena turned around, she saw one of the Siphtars just about to shoot her with its weapon, too fast for anyone to prepare the cold breeze fan. Lena froze for a moment, waiting the impact to hit her, but in the last moment, more cold air from the opposite side hit the alien, making its gun to drop and its aim to be the ground besides Lena.

When everybody searched for the source of the cold air, they saw Supergirl standing some meters away. She was breathing hard and her frame looked as if she would collapse at any moment.

Lena immediately ran toward her, followed almost instantly by Alex, with Maggie and Winn behind her. Everyone but Lena was stopped by other agents who still needed their help. “Supergirl!” Lena took the blonde’s arm and placed it around her own shoulders, helping her to stand and caressing the hero’s cheek with her free hand, checking her for any injury.

“Lena, are you okay?” Supergirl asked in a breathless tone.

“I should be the one asking you that!” Lena said, still caressing her cheek. She felt tears forming, seeing the hero like that.

“I’ll be okay, but I couldn’t bear you being hurt,” Kara said, lifting her hand to caress Lena’s cheek as well, looking directly at her eyes, pools of blue and green meeting deeply. Then Kara closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Lena's, both feeling more relaxed instantly.

They were so distracted by each other that they didn’t notice the flash being sent in their direction.

Finally Alex, Maggie and Winn could reach them. “Supergirl, are you okay?” Alex immediately placed her sister’s other arm around her own shoulders to help Lena carry her.

“I will be fine Alex, nothing that Yellow Sun lamps couldn’t fix.” Kara said lazily, while unconsciously letting more of her weight rest on Alex and Lena, who were trying to support her with some difficulty, until Maggie, Winn and close agents helped them.

“Take her to the D.E.O. and place her under the Sun lamps on my lab, now!” Alex commanded.

“I wanna go with you.” Lena said, seeing how the agents took Kara out of the backyard.

“She’s going to be okay Lena, I promise.” Alex told her. “You have to stay here to handle the situation with your guests and check the damage. Kara is also okay, she went out in time. Don’t worry, everything is gonna be okay.” Alex told her.

Lena knew Alex was right, she had to take care of things there at L-Corp even if she wanted to follow Kara but she knew the blonde was in good hands. After a full minute of hesitation, Lena agreed, nodding.

“Okay, just, keep me inform, please?” Lena asked.

“I will.” Alex said.

In that moment, agent Vazquez approached Alex.

“Agent Danvers, we’ve captured the dog creatures and two of the Siphtars thanks to Miss Luthor’s invention. The remaining three escaped hurting four of our agents in the process, they’re being attended now.”

“Thank you agent Vazquez.” Alex said, sending one last look at Lena before following the agents who took Kara.

Lena sighed and immediately called Jess to see the state of the guests and the total damage of the building, even if her mind was on Kara the entire time.


	6. Magical Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has an interesting talk with Cat Grant, the Siphtar detector device is ready, the truth about Mxy's spell and about Kara's secret is revealed, also, the Siphtars make a dangerous move...

The next day, after a restless night thinking about Kara, Lena found herself in CatCo’s office at 8:00 a.m, waiting for Snapper and James who had asked her to come earlier at CatCo for an important change in the issue to be released that day.

“It isn’t exactly news, but the social media is going crazy about it, and seeing Supergirl owes her popularity to CatCo and Miss Luthor is our boss, we should have an exclusive of this!” Snapper said exasperatedly, with James following him into the office.

Lena lifted an eyebrow, seeing the men were talking about her.

“Miss Luthor, we have the prototype for…”James tried to explain her, but Snapper was faster and he placed the prototype of the issue they would release that day in front of Lena, over the desk. The issue was opened on the spectacles section, where a big photo was accompanied by big red letters: “Caught Red-Handed, a Super and a Luthor together?” And under the words, the photo of Supergirl and Lena on the gala after the attack, in a side hug with their foreheads together, sharing an intimate moment.

Lena saw the photo and lifted her head to see James and Snapper in front of her, both looking at her with opposite emotions on their faces. Snapper had a frown between his eyebrows and his arms crossed, while James had an apologetic little smile, one hand rubbing his head and the other on his hip.

“I’m sorry Mr. Carr, but I don’t see why this photo must be important; the true news was the attack by the aliens at my gala,” Lena said, lifting from the chair.

“Have you looked at social media in the last couple of hours Miss Luthor? This photo is what everybody is talking about, it’s pure gold. People only have the photo, but if we give them a story behind it....” Snapper continued.

“I don’t think my private life is of the city’s concern, Mr. Carr,” Lena interrupted him, crossing her arms.

“You’re right Miss Luthor, and I’m sorry about this,” James chose that moment to talk, “but that photo has been circulating since last night and is trending on Instagram, twitter and Facebook, and well, we have you here…” in that moment, James phone rang, so he excused himself to answer outside the office.

“As Olsen was saying, we have you here Miss Luthor, and Danvers knows how to find Supergirl; if you give us an interview, it’ll guarantee us a good issue.”

“So, you want me to expose what? If am I dating Supergirl or not?” Lena said. In that moment James entered the office again.

“Umh, Miss Luthor, Cat Grant is on the phone, she wants to speak with you,” James said hesitating, making Lena raise an eyebrow. Finally she nodded and James gave her his phone. The two men left the office after Lena gave them another glance. Letting out a breath, Lena answered. “Miss Grant.”

“Lena Luthor, it’s nice to finally talk to the woman who saved my company from that White Bread of Edge, I must thank you,” The voice of Cat Grant was calm as always.

“There’s nothing to thank me for, I did the correct thing Ms. Grant.”

“Indeed Miss Luthor, and also it had nothing to do with a certain blonde reporter we both know, didn’t it? How is she, by the way?”

“You can call me Lena. And she’s fine, but I suspect you didn’t call to ask about Kara, did you?”

“Straight to the point, I like it. Fine Lena, then I will be direct with you. How close are you with Supergirl exactly?” Cat asked without changing her tone.

Lena huffed. “So you wanna know too.”

“Oh, believe me, I don’t. What National City’s Hero and you do between the sheets is not my business.”

“We don’t even…”

“But,” Cat interrupted her, “unfortunately, you two are the hottest topic in the city right now, people are speculating all kinds of weird theories about you. You’re news, even if you don’t want it. The best option in this situation is if you control the story, if you make the narrative you want them to believe, instead of letting them make up weird tales.”

“So you want us to give CatCo an interview ‘cause you’re worried about us?” Lena asked sarcastically.

“Yes and no. Your story’ll make us sell, you’re a businesswoman Lena, and you know how this works. But also, Supergirl’s my protégée, of course I’ll take care of her and her image, besides, your actions in the past few years have demonstrated that you’re a good woman, and if Supergirl cares about you, it means you’re worth it.”

Lena was silent for a moment, thinking.

“I’ll let Olsen and Carr to change the horrendous title, and we’ll let you think about it, just be aware that at this point, it’s the best option for you,” Cat continued, “Which reminds me, you didn’t answer my question, Lena, what are your intentions with our dashing hero?”

Lena thought about telling Cat it wasn’t her business, but then, it was Cat Grant, she cared about Kara, so she could be honest with the woman.

“I just want the best for her Miss Grant, she’s very special for me, I’ve never known someone like her, and not just because she’s Supergirl, I know she’s even more special without the cape. I don’t know what she saw in me, but I want to honor that,” Lena said.

Cat made a sound of agreement.

“I’ll trust you, you’ve gained the Girl of Steel’s affections after all; and keep doing a good job for my company, will you?”

“I will, Miss Grant.”

“Well, then, farewell Lena Luthor, and say hi to our favorite blonde for me.”

“Which one? Supergirl or Kara?” Lena asked.

“I think we both know who, and if not, then you must have a serious conversation with our beloved hero, or at least with someone who can tell you.”

So, Cat knew Kara’s secret too. Had Kara told her? Was Lena the only person close to Kara who wasn’t allowed to know? Why?

“Fine, good bye Miss Grant.”

“Bye, Lena.” And Cat hung up the call.

Lena sighed. Miss Grant had a point in all that she said. After the photo, it wasn’t a bad idea to know what Kara’s real intentions with her secrets were. And in that moment, an idea came to her mind: What if Kara wasn’t doing all that freely? What if it was a plan from her mother or any other enemy? But she discarded the idea immediately. Her mother would have attacked her with better things than using her crush on the blonde, and any enemy of Supergirl wouldn’t care about her romantic relationships, it had been a dumb thought.  

Maybe she could even talk with Alex, the closest person to Kara, to try and figured out the situation if Kara didn’t wanna be clear with her. She made a mental note in approaching the agent on the following day, because honestly, Lena was getting tired of the little secret game she was playing with Kara.

In that moment, James and Snapper entered the office again and Lena gave the phone back.

“So, Miss Luthor, have you decided what…” they heard a rush of air, and then they saw Supergirl in the balcony. She looked as if nothing had happened to her, maybe a little tired, but you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t see into her eyes. She gave Lena a warm smile.

“Miss Luthor, may I have a word with you, please?” the blonde said, entering the office.

“Of course, Supergirl,” Lena said, and then she directed her words to James and Snapper, “James, Mr. Carr, Cat Grant’s given me time to think about the publication, and I need to speak with Supergirl first, so we’ll postpone our meeting for now.”

“Then, what will we do with the publication for today?” Snapper asked, irritated.

“Do as you wish, but you can only post the photo or not even post it. Now, if you’ll give me a moment with Supergirl, please.”

Snapper huffed and turned to leave, while James just gave both women a little smile and also left.

Lena then focused her attention on the Superhero again, forgetting all the situation about the secret. “Are you okay? God, I was so worried!” Lena said, getting closer to the blonde and caressing her cheek.

“I’m okay, nothing that some hours under sunlamps couldn’t fix, besides I couldn’t stay away from you for so long,” the blonde said, placing her hand over the one of Lena on her cheek. The brunette smiled and shook her head.

“Have you seen the…?”

“The photo? Yeah, but it doesn’t bother me at all, does it bother you? In that case the D.E.O. can make it disappear,” Supergirl answered quickly.

“No, it doesn’t bother me, I just think we should manage with the gossip later. But, you didn’t come to talk about it, did you?” Lena said.

“You’re right, I’ve come to ask for your help with the device to finish it as soon as possible. After the attack from yesterday, we need to catch the Siphtars before they cause more damage to the city. I know you’re probably occupied, but…”

“Let’s go,” Lena answered.

“Really? Like, right now?”

“Yes, I’ll let Jess know to cancel my appointments at L-Corp for today, and James can handle things here in CatCo. Besides, Winn and I are close to finishing the device so it can scan half a mile in no time,” Lena said.

“Okay, well, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Let’s go,” Lena said, placing her hands around Supergirl’s neck.

“So, you enjoy flying now, Miss Luthor?” Supergirl asked in a teasing tone.

“Why yes, someone told me the safest way to fly was in their arms, didn’t they?” Lena answered in the same tone.

“Always,” the blonde said softly, lifting Lena on her arms.

When they arrived at the D.E.O., Alex, Winn and J’onn were in the Main Hall.

“Hey Lena, are you ready to finish the device?” Winn asked her.

“Of course Winn.”

“Miss Luthor, Agent Schott, do you think we could see some advances of the device by today?” J’onn asked.

“Yeah, sure, I mean if Lena’s okay with it?” Winn said, looking at Lena for confirmation.

“Of course Director J’onzz, we only need to calibrate some algorithms and adjust some nuts and bolts.”

“Then while you’re doing it, I’ll go to the lab with Supergirl, I need to practice some experiments on her,” Alex said, giving Kara a glare, action that was noticed by Lena. Did Alex know what was happening to Kara? Why did she feel like everybody was lying to her? She needed answers.

Before she could call for the agent’s attention, J’onn spoke.

“Fine, then move people, let’s work,” he said, disappearing on one corridor, probably to his office.

“Come on,” Alex told Supergirl, placing a hand on her arm. The blonde nodded and directed her gaze at Lena.

“I’ll see you later.” She said with the smile of a puppy. Lena couldn’t help but smile too; God she was so whipped.

“Shall we, Lena?” Winn asked once Kara and Alex left the Hall.

“Lead the way,” the brunette answered, they would need but a couple of hours to finish the device.

_____

Two hours later, Kara was still in Alex’s lab, her sister had run some tests on her, in her mind and body, trying to find something off on her.

“Aren’t we done yet? I wanna see Lena,” Kara asked, sited on the med bed with pads on her temple that were connected to a monitor.

“What is worst is that desire of you is not even why we’re testing you, you always want to see Lena, even before your weird behavior started,” Alex said, rolling her eyes, “but yeah, for now it’s all, the results from the other tests will be ready until tomorrow,” Alex said, writing something down from the monitor.

“And what happened with the tests to my supersuits?” Kara asked then.

“They’re almost ready, I’m waiting for them.”

In that moment, agent Vasquez knocked at the lab’s glass door.

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl, in this moment Miss Luthor and Winn had finished the prototype and they’ll test it, you may want to be there to see it,” the agent informed.

“You go, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes more, when the results of your suits are ready,” Alex told Kara. The blonde nodded, getting up from the bed of following agent Vasquez.

After some more minutes writing in the folder with Kara’s health’s record, the machine analyzing Kara’s suit components beep, letting Alex know the results were done. The brown-reddish haired woman approached it.

“Okay, let’s see,” she said, sighing.

_____

Meanwhile, when Kara arrived to the Main Hall with Vasquez, she found at least 8 files formed by agents and between them other agents had the Siphtars they had captured restrained, but also on the files.

“Now, J’onn, could you and Supergirl get on the lines too, please?  In that way we can test the device to identify aliens and humans from the Siphtars.” Winn explained.

“Will this work, agents Schott?” J’onn asked, getting on one of the files.

“Yes, Lena was who figured out the algorithm to separate Siphtars’ DNA from humans too,” Winn explained, giving Lena a thumb up.

“If this works out, we’ll trap the Siphtars in no time,” J’onn said.

“That’s the idea, Director J’onzz,” Lena said, “now, I’ll activate the device, ready?”

When Lena activated the Tablet-like device, a blue light scanned the room and then three red lights pointed at the Siphtars, registering them on the device’s screen just in 3 seconds.

“It worked,” Lena said, a smile forming on her lips.

“Yeah, we’re awesome!” Winn said, giving Lena a high five.

“Congratulations agent Schott, Miss Luthor,” J’onn said, while the agents on the room clapped at them, before going back at their regular ativities.

Supergirl walked until she was in front of Lena, a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

“We did it,” Lena told her happily, she looked radiant and the blonde couldn’t help but feeling like a moth being attracted to the fire.

Neither one of them noticed Alex walking fast towards them.

“You did it, you’re a genius Lena,” Kara said, lifting her hand to caress Lena’s cheek, action that made Lena blush and smiled shyly.

“Please, half of the credit is for Winn too, and your technology, we couldn’t have done it without it,” the brunette said without leaving her smile. In that moment, Kara couldn’t hold herself anymore.

“Rao, you’re so perfect,” and without any warning, she cupped Lena’s face in her hands and kissed her, feeling fireworks exploding inside her at the moment Lena’s sweet lips touched hers.

Lena froze at the first contact of their lips and then melted at the sensation of finally having the blonde’s lips on hers, but then she remembered the situation their relationship was in, and despite herself, torturously, she placed her hands on Supergirl’s shoulders and forced them to separate, maybe a little harsh.

“Kara, what?...Why are you…?, what are you playing at?” Lena exclaimed, deciding to finish the game of lies.

Supergirl’s eyes opened wide and terror was born in her chest.

“You know? You know I’m Kara?” She asked.

In that moment, Alex came running toward them.

“Supergirl, I know what’s happening to you!”

But before Alex could explain better, a purple light appeared in front of them, forming a circle of energy, alerting those who were close. From the circle the clapping of hands and a masculine voice were heard.

“ _Bravo,_ _bravo,_ you finally did it, you’ve kissed!” the male voice said, and then Mxyzptlk himself came out from the strange circle, a big smile on his face and an enthusiastic vibe accompanying him.

“Mxy? What are you doing here?” Kara asked, confused.

But Alex was faster and already was pointing her gun at him, the same as J’onn. “What do you want, imp?” Alex asked.

“Relax, you badass and sexy lady, I’m just here to see how my brilliant plan worked, finally Kara and Lena have kissed!”

“What? Who’s he?” Lena asked, frowning.

Mxy disappeared and appeared in front of Lena, taking her hand and kissing it.

“I, my dear, am Mxyzptlk, I come from the 5th Dimension, and here in your dimension, my powers can be described as magic,” he explained, winking at her.

“So it was you who poured magic on Kara’s suit,” Alex said, then she looked at Kara to explain, “I found out your supersuits have molecules that can only be described as magical, literally, now I understand why.”

“Exactly!” Mxy said, walking in front of them, “I enchanted my dear Kara’s suits so she could flirt and woo Lena every time she saw her, and it was damn time she made a real move. Now, if you allow me,” and with a click of his fingers, particles of magic flew from Kara’s suit to his hand. “Voilá, you’re free of my powers now.”

“Then, you’re the responsible for all the things I’ve been doing and for me don’t remembering them.” Kara said, irritated.

“That was a side-effect of my powers really, and also it’d only work if your suit was in plain sight, sorry, that’s how the magic works, and it extended to your spare suits.” Mxy explained.

While the man was talking, Lena’s mind was processing the information. That meant Kara’s behavior towards her was all fault of that man’s magic, it wasn’t because Kara really felt something for her. That explained Supergirl showing affection towards her but not Kara, because the blonde really didn´t feel anything for her, she was forced to feel something due to the magic.

Lena felt her heart broke at the realization; of course the other woman wouldn’t like her that way, Kara was too good for her, and now she felt as a fool for believing she could be the receiver of the superhero’s romantic feelings. When would she learn nobody can love a Luthor? Especially not a Super. Suddenly, she felt the air leaving her lungs and her heart beating fast.

“You little…”Kara told Mxy, angry.

“Hey, I just wanted to help you, and it worked, didn’t it?” Mxy said, lifting his arms at his sides but a smile still on his face, then the purple circle of magic appeared again, “Oops, my time’s up for now,” and Mxy was absorbed by it, leaving an emotional mess behind.

Kara felt she had been used as a puppet, without control of her actions, she could see it clearly now. She showed her affections to Lena as she had wanted, but it hadn’t been really her, she still couldn’t remember everything she had done and talked with Lena and now she felt guiltier for not telling the other woman the truth sooner. Now Lena could think she didn’t trust her or think she’d wanted to play with her and even worse, she had kissed Lena without her consent, she had crossed a line Lena had asked her to wait for.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels walking away.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, walking after the brunette, trying to explain herself.

“I need to…I have to get out of here,” Lena said, walking fast towards the exit of the building, distress in her voice.

“Lena, wait, I…” but Kara was interrupted.

“No, let me alone, I…I can’t…” Lena didn’t want to hear Kara’s apology for not returning her feelings, she didn’t need her pity.

“But Lena listen to me, I’m sorry…”

“No, I can’t deal with this right now, please, don’t follow me,” Lena said, not being able to look Kara in the eyes, leaving the D.E.O. in a rush.

Kara started to walk towards her but was stopped by Alex’s arm on her shoulder.

“Kara, you must let her process the information before you talk with her,” Alex said gently.

“But Alex, it was my fault, if I had been honest with her about being Supergirl, about my feelings for her, it would have never happened!” Kara exclaimed, altered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alex told her, placing now both hands on Kara’s shoulder, “just give her time, you’ll talk with her, but for now give her a little space, okay?”

Kara nodded and Alex wrapped her in a hug.

In that moment J’onn walked towards them and cleared her throat.

“Sorry for the interruption ladies, but we need to go and arrest the aliens who sold the kryptonite and weapons to the Siphtars, agent Vasquez discovered their den,” the martian explained.

“Okay,” Kara said, recovering her composure, “let’s go.”

_____

Lena arrived at the top floor of L-Corp and walked to her office. Jess was on her desk, typing fast on her computer, and couldn’t help but to show surprise seeing her boss arriving fast towards her office.

“Miss Luthor, I thought you would be busy for the day,” Jess told her, following her inside the office.

“There was a change of plans Jess, now, could you bring me the documents of the project collaboration with Palmer Tech., please?” Lena asked.

“Of course Miss Luthor,” Jess said, walking towards the door.

“Oh, and the ones of Wayne Enterprises too Jess,” Lena needed to be busy, she couldn’t think in Kara in that moment.

“Right away,” Jess said, leaving the office to return some minutes after with several folders.

“Here you have Miss Luthor, though these projects are programmed to initiate until next year, you don’t have to worried about them now,” the assistant assured Lena.

“I know, I just want to check all the statistics are in order, thank you Jess, and please I don´t want any interruptions, I’ll not take calls or visits for today, don’t even Kara Danvers,” the CEO commanded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re not bothered,” Jess said, trying to not show her worry for her boss’s state of mind.

Lena nodded at the other girl as she left, then she disposed herself to get lost in work for as long as she could. The projects with Palmer Tech. and Wayne Enterprises were long, so she could be busy for a good amount of time.

It was late at evening and Lena had passed from the Palmer and Wayne projects to her own project to purify water for communities with poor resourses. After she ate the lunch Jess had kindly ordered for her, she had sent her assistant home, and three hours later the youngest Luthor was still deep in work.

She hadn’t think on Kara all day, she was being successful in her goal, but in that moment as her work was coming to an end, she couldn’t help but think how she would face Kara, how she would talk with her about the progression of their relationship that was caused only because of an imp who had found it funny to play with their feelings. She wasn’t sure if she was prepared for Kara’s rejection. Kara telling her that she was sorry but she couldn’t return Lena’s feelings, although Lena knew sooner or later Kara would want to talk with her.

Without warning, her office’s door opened and she saw the suit and cape she knew so well, so she didn’t give the figure a second glance. She returned her attention at the computer and started to talk.

“Kara, I told you I needed to be alone,” Lena said, sighing.

The steps sounded closer, entering the office.

“Kara please, could you respect that?I think I can’t...” Lena said, raising from her chair and lifting her head to face the Superhero, but when she saw the blonde’s face, instead of her beautiful blue eyes, she saw yellow reptilian eyes, a large scar across the face and a scaly skin as well as a devious smile full of sharp fangs.

“Sorry, but I’m not Kara,” the Siphtar said, before getting closer and closer to Lena…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst!


	7. Only the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sipthars have Lena, so Kara has to save her while the young Luthor thinks how to stop the Siphtars' plan.  
> Also, the conflict Mxy created will be solved...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I could add a chapter, even if I had it like 3 months ago.  
> The end of this fic! I hope you like it!

It was late at night, and after the arrest of the trafficker aliens who had sold kryptonite and weapons to the Siphtars, Kara had gone directly at her apartment and she started to eat ice cream, trying to distract herself from the necessity to go to Lena. She asked Alex to be alone after her sister had offered to stay with her.

She knew Alex was right and she needed to give the brunette some space before she could talk with her, but also she really wanted to explain everything to her, she couldn’t lose Lena, she just wanted Lena to forgive her and at least be friends with her again.

Thinking about the situation, Kara didn´t know if Lena knew she was Supergirl after or before she accepted to go out with her on a date, her pessimist side was telling her Lena didn’t know and that she was just interested in Supergirl, which made it worse knowing she had disappointed Lena in that too. With a heavy sigh, she continued eating ice cream.

In that moment a purple circle of energy appeared in the middle of her living room, and Mxyzptlk stepped out of it.

“Hey, what’s the matter darling? You should be happy!” Mxy said, walking in front of Kara.

The blonde saw him with anger and raised from the couch.

“I hope you’re happy, you did it, you’ve ruined my chance to be happy with Lena, you obtained your revenge against me,” the blonde told him.

“Wait, I didn’t do this to obtain revenge, all that I did was help you, I gave you a little push so you and Lena could be together,” Mxy said, still in a light tone.

“Seriously? Because Lena doesn’t want to talk with me anymore all due to your magical spell, and I don’t even know if she liked me after or before she knew I was Supergirl as well,” Kara answered defeated, sitting again on the couch, not in the mood to discuss with the imp.

“Hey, hey darling,” Mxy seated next to her, “I’m sorry to hear that, but to be fair, just a little part of this is my fault, the rest is all yours.”

Kara saw him with a deep frown. Mxyzptlk started to explain.

“It wasn’t my spell who made this, you couldn’t tell Lena how you feel and that’s why I decided to give you some help, the spell could have help you if you had told her the truth.”

Kara looked at him, thinking.

 “And for the record, Lena knew who you were before you asked her out, that’s why I wanted to help you! She feels the same for you, I wouldn’t have sent you to a one-sided romance, I’m not that cruel! And to be honest, she also has some fault in all this, she could have told you she knew too,” Mxy finished.

“Your speech’s…pretty much on point,” Kara said, realizing all the imp was saying was the truth.

“So now what’ll you do? Go and talk with Lena so you either can fix all this, or stay here eating ice cream?”

Kara then looked at the distance of her apartment, thinking, letting the man’s words to settle in her mind. He was right, now she had a better perspective of how to talk with Lena, and then…

“Wait, did you say Lena knew before I asked her out? Did Lena really like me?”

“Duh, everyone can see it but you, now go get your girl!”

“But, she must hate me by now, I…”

Yada yada yada, did you hear some of what I say? Talk with her, fix things, now come on!” Myx said, clapping, hurrying Kara to raise from the couch.

Kara then changed on her supersuit in a second and was already in front of the window in two.

“Okay, I can do this, no more cowardice,” Kara said to herself, then she turned to look at Mxyzptlk looking at her with a big smile.

“Mxy?” Kara called for him.

“Yes, darling?”

“Thank you,” Kara told him, smiling.

“You’re welcome. Also, you have to promise me I’ll be invited to the wedding!” Mxy said, excited.

“I have to fix all this before thinking in a wedding Mxy,” Kara said, denying with her head, “but, we’ll see.”

“Okay, okay, now go!”

And with that, Kara flew in searching of Lena.

“Well, my job here is done. Now, I wonder if I could find love for myself in this dimension. Maybe another planet? Who knows, I must try,” Mxy said and then he cast the purple circle to disappear from Kara’s apartment.

_____

Kara had just flown from the window when she got a call from Alex.

“What’s up, Alex?” Kara asked.

“Kara,” Alex said, hesitating, “We scanned and detected the Siphtars at the L-Corp building…they were at Lena’s office.”

“What?” Kara felt a shiver running through her spine.

“D.E.O. agents are on their way, Maggie and I are closer,” Alex said.

“Me too,” and within seconds, Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s office. She gave a fast look at the office and didn’t find traces of Lena or the Siphtars. Then she tried to use her X-Ray Vision along the building, but big parts of it were made of lead.

“Alex, they’re not in Lena’s office, can you tracked them?” Kara asked concerned.

“They’re on the tech labs Kara, on the basement. We’re almost arriving at L-Corp,” Alex informed her.

“I’ll see you here,” Kara said, flying to the basement.

_____

“Alright Luthor, you’ve made weapons against us, now you’ll make something to help us with our cold’s sensibility or our robberies,” the Siphtar leader said, still with Supergirl’s appearance. It and the two remain Siphtars had tied Lena’s hands and were on the building’s Tech Lab. The other two looked like Alex and an Asian man.

“You know, you really need to learn saying ‘please’,” Lena answered and the next thing she felt was a sharp pain on her cheek, where the Siphtar had slapped her.

“Shut up! It’s your fault Supergirl and the other fucking cops captured our brothers, now you’ll compensate it and after that, I’ll kill you,” the Siphtar said, angry.

Lena just looked at him and incorporated again, refusing to show weakness.

“I can’t do anything with my hands tied,” she said in a hard voice. She had one of the cold fans in the lab, and she could make an endothermic reaction using ammonium nitrate and water to expand it and hold the aliens enough for her to reach the fan.

The Siphtar got close to her and untied Lena’s hands.

“You better don’t make any movement woman, and if your girlfriend in blue and red even tries to save you, we will eliminate her as she deserves. Now come on, start creating something!”

Lena sent it another hard stare before going to the large metal table and starting mixing what she needed.

_____

Kara entered L-Corp Lab breaking the door, but she immediately was stopped by one of the dog-like creatures, that jumped towards her and pushed her to the ground. With the tail of the creature grabbing a piece of kryptonite, affecting her, Kara achieved to push the creature with her laser vision, sending it away, then she sent a blast of cold breath to the monster, creating a barrier to stop it.

After, from the corner of her eye, she saw Alex entering the lab.

“Alex…” she said, turning to the agent, but she was punched by a fist full of kryptonite. At that moment the blonde could see the reptilian features in a face almost identical to the one of her sister.

“Kara,” the real Alex called her by the communicator, “there are those dog-creatures from before covering the doors and roof, we might take a little longer to enter the building,” she explained.

“Great, I’ll wait here then,” Kara said sarcastically, incorporating and exhaling cold breath towards the monster…

_____

“What is taking you so long?” The Leader Siphtar asked.

Lena was finishing the chemical compound when the Siphtar shifted as Alex crossed violently the wall next to her due to being thrown towards it. Then Supergirl appeared through the same hole made by the Siphtar. She looked slightly tired, but okay.

“Supergirl,” Lena said, impressed of seeing the blonde.

Supergirl gave her a relieved smile at the moment she saw the CEO.

In that moment, the Siphtar that looked like Alex incorporated and it and the Asian man-alike threw themselves towards Kara again, both with kryptonite on their hands. Supergirl was going to send her cold breath, but the dog creature jumped towards her from behind again.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Lena threw the endothermic reaction towards the aliens, even if it wasn’t enough, it made the Siphtars separate from the superhero and the Leader to be sent away. Then Lena ran in searching for the cold fan.

Once the enemies separated from her, Kara used her laser vision to burn their hands and make them drop the kryptonite before she froze them. Then she turned to the dog creature and burnt also its tail so it could drop the kryptonite, then she punched the creature to immobilize it and finally froze it too.

Breathing hard and fast, Kara went on one knee on the floor, trying to catch her breath and not sure if she could use her power for the moment. Small green veins still visible on her face.

“Lena?” She said breathless, looking for the brunette.

Suddenly, the Leader Siphtar, still in her Supergirl form, punched Kara, making her fall completely on the floor, and then it gave her a kick on the stomach, making her bending in pain. The Siphtar then broke a conical flask to make a sharp piece of glass. The blonde superhero could bleed after she had been exposed to kryptonite and the Siphtar would take advantage of that definitely.

Still on the floor, Kara could see a microscope being thrown to the other alien’s head, who moved some steps away and then she saw Lena approaching the alien with the fan, but before she could send the highest burst to it, the Siphtar took her by the shoulders and threw her to the floor as a rag doll.

“Lena!” Kara tried to stand.

Lena felt the pain to being smashed against the floor, but she got up and she approached the Siphtar, who had returned to hit Kara once again. This time, she could send the cold air to the alien, but it grabbed her by the neck and used its head to hit Lena on her own forehead.

Lena then felt dizziness and something hot running throughout her forehead. It was blood. Using all her strength, the brunette lift the fan fast and aimed to the alien’s face, making it let out a loud groan when half of its face was frozen.

Lena felt the Siphtar shaking her, still with her neck on its hand and then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She then heard Kara calling for her again before the blonde threw herself towards the Siphtar, tackling it away from Lena.

The brunette saw Supergirl punching the Siphtar tiredly on the floor, and the other alien punching her back more effectively, making the blonde growl in pain while the Siphtar kicked her on the stomach.

“Kara…”

With the adrenaline covering the dizziness in her mind and the pulsing, sharping pain in her stomach, Lena activated the highest level on the fan and then she ran towards them with a drowned cry, aiming the cold powerful burst directly at the Siphtar, who screamed and tried to reach her, but the cold blast was more powerful and kept him at bay, until little by little the Siphtar’s limbs were frozen and he stood there, as a statue.

It was until then, that Lena dropped the fan and the pain in her stomach increased, making her kneel down. She placed her hands on her stomach and noticed the blood staining them before she started to fall to the floor due to the dizziness.

“Lena!”

Kara approached her, holding her before Lena hit her head on the floor and seeing the blood on the brunette’s stomach and head.

“The Siphtar stabbed you with a piece of broken glass, and we need to check your head, oh, Rao, Lena,” Kara said nervously, not knowing what to do.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena said, searching for some injury on the blonde with her eyes.

“I’ll be fine, we need a doctor for you,” Kara said, caressing lightly her cheek.

Lena coughed and blood was expulsed from her mouth.

At that moment, Alex, Maggie and a group of agents entered the lab.

“Alex, please, Lena needs help!” Kara told her sister with a worried look.

“It’s okay, she’ll be fine Kara,” Maggie assured her as Alex got closer to the CEO to check her condition.

Lena felt everything moving around her and she also felt as her insides were burning. She started to cough more, every move as if she were vomiting hot acid.

“Ka-Kara…” The brunette called for the blonde’s attention.

“Sush, don’t talk Lena, rest, everything’ll be fine.”

“I…I…” At that moment, the pain was unbearable and everything turned black for Lena.

_____

“How much time until she wakes up?”

“Not much, just be patient, okay?”

Those were the voices Lena had heard even before she opened her eyes. Once she did, the first thing she saw were two shadows that soon transformed into the silhouettes of Kara and Alex. She distinguished she was on Alex’s lab at the D.E.O. on a med bed, a beeping indicating her of the medical stuff she was connected to.

“Lena!” Kara immediately was by her side when she saw her opening her eyes, “Hey,” the superhero said, softly.

“Hey,” Lena answered with a raspy voice and a dry mouth.

The blonde immediately brought her a cup of water, which she accepted gratefully. Alex checked her vital signs and with a satisfied smile, she left the room in searching of her wife, giving them some privacy.

“How do you feel? Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Kara asked, starting her rambling.

“I think I’m okay. What happened to the Siphtars?, Are you okay? Did the Siphtar hurt you?” Lena asked, shifting her head’s position on the bed to have a better angle of the blonde.

“We’ve contained them, don’t worry, they won’t bother us anymore. I’m not hurt, and I’m better now that you’re okay, you make everything better,” Kara answered looking sweetly at Lena.

“I thought the imp’s spell was the one which made you all cheesy,” Lena said, smiling mischievously.

Kara laughed a little before her face turned more serious.

“Lena, I’m really sorry, I should have told you before I was Supergirl, and I tried to tell you but I was a coward, I was afraid you wouldn’t see me as before, as just me, and the situation with Mxy made everything weird,” Kara said.

“I would never see you different, you’re my best friend Kara, and you’re the most kind, compassionate, understanding person I’ve known. I told you before that Supergirl saved me, but you, Kara, you’re my hero and I’ll always believe that. Also, your secret was only yours, you didn’t owe me anything, you didn’t have to tell me if you weren’t ready and I’m sorry too for not telling you I knew your secret identity.” Lena told the blonde.

“But still I wanted to tell you, I wish I could have told you before all the Mxy situation.”

“Well, don’t worry, our friendship won’t be affected by what Mxy did, I know your behavior as Supergirl was only cause of the spell, it doesn’t have to mean anything, I understand Kara, I should’ve figured out everything sooner,” The C.E.O. continued, avoiding her gaze from the superhero.

At that moment, Kara took one of Lena’s hands between her own.

“Lena, listen to me, Mxy’s spell just gave me the courage to pursue my feelings for you, it didn’t make me fall in love with you,” Kara explained.

“W-what?” Lena asked, sitting on the bed.

Kara sighed and continued her explanation.

“I was a coward in confessing my feelings for you too, that’s why Mxy wanted to help me, his spell was supposed to make me tell you how I felt, but his magic is really odd and I ended just acting all brave and flirting as Supergirl, not as Kara. When I figured out what was happening, I decided to keep everything like that,” Kara lowered her head, ashamed, “I wanted to have a chance with you even as Supergirl than not having any chance at all and I’m sorry for that too.”

Lena just looked at her, surprised. Before she could say something, Kara talked again.

 “I just wanted to be brave and tell you now: I love you, Lena, I’m in love with you, since a long time ago.” Kara chuckled humorlessly, “I had this idea on my head, where I would confess my feelings and then I would ask you out on a date, I would bring you flowers and compliment you every time, that is what you deserve and after our first date, I would bring you lunch every now and then, and we would be happy. Now I know I’ve ruined everything, and I’m just asking you to let me be your friend, I can’t lose your friendship, Lena, I can’t lose you,” Kara finished with a pleading expression on her face, her hands caressing the one of Lena’s.

The brunette didn’t know what to say, she was surprised by Kara’s confession. Did Kara love her? Really love her?

Kara understood Lena’s lack of answer as a rejection.

“I-I will let you rest now, and I…I hope we can talk later about this,” the blonde said, her voice broken, as she stood straight, preparing to leave the room, but then Lena squeezed her hand.

“Wait, Kara! Is all that true?” She needed to be sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Of course it is, I’m done with the lies and cowardice, and I’m telling you only the truth.”

“Then I must tell you the truth and confess that I love you too, Kara. I knew something was off with you before, but I was selfish and chose to ignore it so I could spend time with you, sharing all those special moments and touches. It was wrong, so wrong,” Lena’s eyes threaten to let tears fall. Kara immediately took Lena’s face between her hands.

“Oh, Lena, please don’t cry, everything will be fine. Maybe we both made some mistakes, but what about we forgive each other and ourselves? Everything is fine now, okay? Everything is in the past now, I promise, we can start again, what do you say?” Kara asked her, caressing her cheeks.

Lena nodded, letting out a little smile, which Kara copied. They looked into each other eyes a few moments which felt like hours until Kara broke the silence.

“Lena, M-may I kiss you?” The blonde asked, still caressing the brunette’s cheeks and passing her thumb over Lena’s lips. Lena nodded again.

“Please.”

So they got their faces closer and closer to each other until their lips crashed in a charming, tentative kiss, which soon became firmer and heated, they both felt their hearts melting at the sensations. After some instants, they separated, joining their foreheads, smiling.

“I’m glad it was you and not Supergirl who kissed me,” Lena said, jocking.

“It seems I won against Supergirl, uh?” Kara said playfully.

“Well, you’re cuter than her, you know?” Lena answered in the same mood.

“Good, now I know I don’t have to be jealous of her.”

“Never,” Lena said before kissing the blonde again.

_____

**1 YEAR LATER…**

Mxyzptlk was bored, he had done anything funny in a long time at the 5th dimension, and everything was the same day after day.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, what seemed like a vortex full of liquid metal and blue energy opened in front of him, and an envelope of paper came out violently from it, hitting him on the face, before the vortex closed.

“But what the…” his words died in his mouth when he saw in the back of the elegant envelope his name written. He then turned the envelope and opened it, grabbing a delicate piece of paper from it.

In a piece of paper with small ornaments at the edges and in an elegant cursive letter, it was written the following message:

 

_Mr. Mxyzptlk:_

_You are cordially invited to the Wedding of_

_Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor_

The event  _will take place on…_

Mxy stopped reading, a huge smile forming on his lips already. So, he had been invited to the wedding after all. Sighing, satisfied with himself, he saved the invitation.

“Another day, another pair of soulmates reunited,” he said dreamily. Mxy had no doubt that the lovely Lena and his dear Kara would be happy forevermore, they had only needed a Magical push.  Ah, true love won after all!

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
